


Wicked Game

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cannibalism, Choking, First time using a toy, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pain Kink, Rimming, Sean is a wendigo, Sexy Biting, Starvation, Vibrators, Violence, Yeah still not sure how this fic was born from that prompt, canon AU, filth of the smuttiest order, more kidnapping, so there's that, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Garrett grinned. "Let's play a game. It's called how many days can a wendigo go without food until he's too weak to bite?"The wendigo blinked. "I don't like the sound of that game at all."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this is obviously not going to be to everyone's taste. Sean is a wendigo, Garrett is a hunter. Neither of them are all that squeamish about killing. Just keep that in mind before reading and don't say I didn't warn you. That being said, I tried very carefully to navigate that line of going too far into the icky stuff.

Garrett had perfected the art of making himself invisible over the years, of blending into the background until he might as well have been part of the furniture. He'd been on the other side of the street as Sean stumbled out of his house, covered in blood, but the wendigo had never even noticed him. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to head him off from the hospital. The wendigo was too fast, and Garrett couldn't afford to make a mistake.

By the time he'd dealt with the competition and made his way back to the hospital, he was there in time to watch as the wendigo grappled with Liam and Scott. His eyes widened as Scott bit Liam to save his life, filing away that piece of information for later. Garrett intervened, using a blow dart to poison the wendigo, watching him slump to the ground, blood flowing from his many wounds.

Let them think it was blood loss, he prayed.

Scott didn't bother to examine the body. He pulled Liam up, and then Melissa McCall was there as well and they were guiding Liam inside, leaving Sean lying on the roof, a pool of blood growing beneath him.

Garrett waited until the coast was clear and then moved quickly, scooping the wendigo up and into his arms, using the distraction of Liam yelling at Scott to slip past the many nurses and out the front door with no one being any the wiser. Violet pulled up in their car, tarp already conveniently placed across the back seat, and Garrett dropped him onto it, quietly shutting the door behind him and then slipping into the passenger seat.

"No one saw you?" Violet asked, carefully driving away. There was no squeal of tires, no hurry. Nothing to draw attention.

"Not a one," Garrett smirked.

He grabbed disinfectant from the bag at his feet, cleaning off the blood on his arms, slipping off his shirt to pull on a clean one. His pants were blessedly clear of any blood splatter, so he kept them on. Satisfied, he shoved the bloodied shirt into a plastic bag and chucked in the back with the wendigo.

"You photographed the others, passed them on?" He asked Violet.

"Yep," she smirked. "The deposit has already been made. It was a good plan, hijacking the kill."

Garrett nodded. "He didn't even see it coming," he said. "He was too busy following the wendigo to even notice me. Such a rookie."

"I don't know what that guy was even thinking," Violet mused. "He didn't have a mouth. That's memorable. He would've had McCall and the others on the trail in a second."

They pulled up out the front of their cabin, sufficiently run down and out of the way that pretty much no one ever went there. Far enough away that no one would hear Sean if he screamed. Not that Garrett planned on killing him, not just yet anyway. He was a teenager at the local high school. He had valuable information, information that would help them infiltrate the school and take down the McCall pack from the inside.

***

Sean was bundled into the basement, handcuffed to the wall and left there for the time being. Garrett knew he would heal just fine from the poison and his wounds. And if he didn't, well, it just meant more money. There were other sources of information available to them. It wasn't until the next morning that he went back downstairs, amused to find Sean wide awake and furious.

"Good morning sunshine," he said, giving him a cocky grin. "You sleep okay? Nice and cosy, isn't it?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Sean snapped, ignoring his question. He wasn't flashing his eyes or razor-sharp teeth though, clearly trying to keep his cover as a weak, pathetic teenage boy.

"Not important," Garrett said, grabbing a chair from the back wall and moving it to just out of Sean's reach, lounging back in it as he looked up at him.

They studied each other.

Garrett's eyes slid down Sean's rather lovely muscled chest and stomach. He was fit, he wasn't going to lie. The grey sweatpants were a particular weakness of his, although the blood spatter didn't interest him that much. He slowly looked back up, looking at Sean's face. Blue eyes and light brown hair, a nice chiselled jaw. Definitely attractive, and definitely his type. There was a lot of potential here.

"What do you want?" Sean tried again, eyes swimming with tears, starting to look scared. Garrett smirked.

"Oh honey, you don't need to put the act on with me," he said. "I know exactly what you are."

Sean lunged forward, eyes glowing white, teeth bared in a roar. Garrett didn't even blink. So predictable.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" He asked, feigning a yawn of boredom.

Sean faltered, leaning back, letting the glowing eyes and teeth go, the pretty face returning. His gaze was calculating as he leaned back in, eyes darkening. "Let me go," he said in a low, rough voice, perfect for the bedroom. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Mmm, tempting sweetheart," Garrett winked. "But I'm not letting those beautiful plump lips of yours anywhere near all this-" he gestured to his body with a cocky, self-assured grin, "-until you're better trained. I like my appendages where they are."

Sean slumped, looking defeated. Clearly mummy and daddy had been doing all the hunting. This one had been spoiled for far too long. His attempts to get Garrett to let him go had been pathetic at best.

"You could have killed me while I was knocked out, but you didn't. You dragged me here and tied me up. You must want something," Sean said, looking at him, head tilted to the side. He almost looked intelligent. "What do you want, hunter?"

"Information," Garrett told him, "but don't worry your pretty little head about that right now. Why don't we get acquainted first?"

Sean's eyes narrowed. "How?"

Garrett grinned. "Let's play a game. It's called how many days can a wendigo go without food until he's too weak to bite?"

The wendigo blinked. "I don't like the sound of that game at all." His voice was neutral, though Garrett could see a vein popping on his right temple. "How about we play a different one? I'll call it, how long until I escape and rip your throat out with my teeth?"

"Let's play both at once," Garrett purred, leaning in and petting his cheek, laughing as Sean turned his head to snap at his hand, missing him by a whisker. He got up, kicking the chair back out of the way, turning to leave.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, he looked back down at Sean.

"You're gonna be a lot of fun, I can tell."

***

Garrett left him for three days. Violet complained a little about the yelling and screaming and roaring, but Sean soon grew sick of it when he realised it wasn't getting him anywhere. There really was no one to hear him scream, not anyone who cared anyway. After the second day of silence, Garrett opened the door and wrinkled his nose a little at the smell. Four days locked in a basement and covered in dried blood had not done Sean any favours. And despite his earlier threat, he was exactly where Garrett had left him, tied to the wall, arms pinned above his head. His stare was more sullen than threatening now.

"You're looking chipper," Garrett smirked, slowly walking down the stairs. His eyes flitted over Sean's body, looking for any sign of danger. Violet was standing by the stairs just in case, but it paid to be cautious. Wendigo bites hurt.

Sean didn't answer. Clearly he'd finally realised that he needed to conserve his energy. Garrett needed to get him pissed to see how much juice he still had in him.

"Oh come on now," he said with a grin, "don't be like that, Sean. I thought we were becoming friends, getting to know each other better, you know?"

Sean bared his teeth in a snarl. "We're not friends," he said venomously.

Garrett batted his eyelashes. "Oh, this is all moving so quick. Boyfriends already?"

He was gratified by the look of surprise that flashed over Sean's face. "What? No!"

"Straight huh?" Garrett said. "My sympathies. The hetero life is so dull. I feel sorry for you, I really do. That's just too bad."

"I'm not-"

Sean cut himself off, looking frustrated. Garrett grabbed his chair and sat down in front of him, leaning in, eyes sparkling with delight. "No go on, finish the sentence. You're not?"

Sensing he was being baited, Sean stubbornly pursed his lips and looked away. Not as much fight in him as Garrett thought, though maybe he was just putting it on for him, pretending to be weaker than he was.

"You look uncomfortable," he said sympathetically. "Want me to help?"

Sean didn't look at him. "How?"

Garrett sat back, considering him. "We're a similar size. I could get you some clean clothes. What do you say?"

The wendigo huffed. "And why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "You're cute," he said, "but to be quite honest, right now you smell really bad."

A touchy subject for any teenage boy, supernatural or otherwise.

"Fine," Sean muttered.

It was a start. Garrett left him there, grabbing some clean underwear and sweatpants, as well as a bucket with warm soapy water and a cloth. A sponge bath might help cheer him up a bit. It would certainly entertain him, rubbing a cloth all over those lovely muscles.

Sean watched him warily as he walked back in, eyes fixed on Garrett as he placed everything down on the chair and moved it closer. Garrett looked up at him and smiled, standing in front of Sean, hands rising to tease at the edge of his pants.

"Can I?" He asked.

He should at least give Sean the illusion of control, though he had none at all.

"Fine, whatever," Sean said, though the tint of red on his cheeks was telling. He was embarrassed, and it was adorable.

Garrett took his time easing them down. He kept eye contact with Sean, though more for the purposes of wariness than intimacy. Wendigos were strong and fast, even when half-starved. If he managed to get Garrett in a leg lock, he could probably crush his ribs before Violet could so much as take a step inside. No question, he was taking a risk.

But Sean, rather than looking at him with a calculating gaze, looked like a deer in headlights, with his teeth, human that was, pressed firmly into his lower lip.

He looked nervous.

"Anyone ever undressed you before?" Garrett asked, his hands on Sean's thighs, getting a good feel of the thickness of them as he eased the fabric down.

Sean shook his head, mute once more. The more Garrett learned about him, the more intrigued he was. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that his little wendigo was a virgin, or at least not very experienced.

He helped Sean out of the sweatpants, one leg at a time, finally tossing them aside with a wrinkle of his nose. They really were foul.

And then he looked back at Sean, leaning back as his eyes traced down, taking in the thin layer of hair that covered his legs, the muscular calves, a few shades lighter than the thighs. They'd look perfect wrapped around Garrett's waist.

"Such a pretty little thing, aren't you?" He said, eyes flicking up to meet Sean's darker blue.

Still Sean didn't respond to him. But Garrett didn't mind. He could deal with pretty and quiet. He had more than enough of a mouth on him for both of them.

"Let's clean you up," he said. "Underwear on or off?"

Sean's jaw tightened. "On," he ground out.

"You sure?" Garrett asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "I've got a clean pair right here for you. Surely it would feel better to put on a fresh pair?"

"What would feel better," Sean said, suddenly finding his voice, "is me sinking my teeth into your flesh."

Garrett smirked at him. "Kinky. But no, that's a hard pass, sorry."

He picked up the bucket, stepping in closer, dipping the cloth in and bringing it up to Sean's chest. He cleaned his upper body as well as he was able. They weren't at the stage yet where Garrett could trust getting close enough to wash his back, so he'd have to deal with that, but his arms and chest and shoulders were free of blood, so that was something.

His thighs didn't need to be cleaned as thoroughly and diligently as Garett washed them, but he was enjoying the blush on Sean's face far too much to stop. It was creeping down his neck and chest, his breath getting a little shallower. It was hot, in a Garrett could die at any moment kind of way. But that just made it more fun.

"Last call on the underwear," he said, looking up at Sean, eyes twinkling. He could see the imprint of Sean's cock against his underwear, knew he was affected. Garrett wasn't above helping a brother out, especially one as gorgeous as Sean. Four days was a long time for a teenage boy.

But Sean shook his head.

"Alright," Garrett said, chucking the cloth into the bucket and standing up. "Your loss, dude." He made a show of flicking the underwear to the other side of the room and picked up the clean sweatpants, helping Sean into them and pulling them up, resting his hands on his hips.

Sean's eyes were a deep blue, truly beautiful. Garrett gazed into them, offering him a smile. "You know, we could help each other out, Sean. I don't like to hurt you."  _ Lie. _

Sean wasn't having a bar of it. "You're a hunter," he pointed out. "You love hurting people like me."

Garrett leaned in closer, hands sliding up Sean's chest. He kissed Sean's cheek, body tense and ready to flee at a moment's notice. "Pot," he whispered. "Meet kettle."

Sean's eyes were almost thoughtful as he pulled back.

Garrett winked at him, gathering up the bucket and the soiled pants, making his way back up the stairs. The door clicked shut behind him, Violet double bolting it as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked sceptically, accepting the bucket from him.

Garrett brushed a hand over his own chest, feeling how fast his heart was beating. "Yeah," he said, giving her a bemused smile. His neck had easily been within Sean's reach, but the wendigo hadn't even lunged for him. What was it about him that made Garrett want to take such foolish risks?

***

The next time Garrett entered a few days later, Sean didn't look up. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Garrett would have thought he was dead. He moved down the stairs, eyes fixed on the chains above Sean's head. They looked different.

He didn't take any chances. Lifting his blow dart gun to his lips, he huffed into it, the dart sinking directly into Sean's neck and injecting the fastest acting poison Garrett owned. Sean groaned, slumping further, the chains he'd been holding clattering to the ground as his arms fell to his sides.

Waiting a further thirty seconds for the poison to render him completely immobile, Garrett moved closer, examining the chains. They were still wrapped around his wrists, but the chain itself had come out of the wall. Sean must have been working on them for days, using his flagging strength to pull it out.

"Impressive," he said to the prone wendigo. "But I don't think you have it in you to do it again."

Pulling the key out of his pocket, Garrett untied Sean, only to pick him up and deposit him in front of the next lot of shackles.

"Bastard," Sean hissed weakly.

"Yeah, yeah," Garrett muttered, bringing one of the wendigo's arms up and tying it in place, adding the second a moment later. "Didn't get too far though, did you sweetheart? What's wrong? Too weak to stand up on your own?"

Sean just sighed. He'd used up the last of his fight, it seemed. "I'm hungry," he complained in a small voice.

"Of course you are," Garrett said. "Don't worry, soon I'll let you start earning yourself a few bites to eat. Though you'll have to be satisfied with steak."

Sean shook his head. "I'll die," he said in a weak voice. "Has to be human."

Garrett wrinkled up his nose. "Seriously? Like it's not just a preference? What about an animal?"

He shook his head again, and Garrett sighed. "You're so difficult," he told him, turning and walking away. How the fuck was he supposed to get his hands on human flesh?

Locking the door behind him, he moved into the lounge room and flopped down next to Violet, who was watching tv, feet curled up underneath her.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked, sounding amused.

"You could say that," he said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "He'd pulled his chains out of the wall. I just darted him and tied him to the next one."

"Must be a strong little wendigo," she mused.

He nodded. "Well, you saw that freezer. I don't think he's ever gone without. His parents were smart."

Violet smirked, buffing a nail. "Not that smart. They're dead."

"True," he conceded. "Anyway, apparently if I want to keep him I'll need human flesh."

She wrinkled up her nose. "Seriously?"

"That's what I said," he huffed. "Wendigos are the worst, honestly."

"He's pretty though," she pointed out, nudging him. "You have to decide if he's worth it, your pretty little pet."

He shrugged, but his mind was already plotting. Garrett had already made up his mind.

"Who's the lowest on the list, small money?" He asked Violet with a thoughtful frown.

She glanced at him, eyes widening. "Wait, you're actually gonna do it?"

"Kill them, let Sean nibble on one, what's the difference?"

"That's cold," she said, giving him an admiring look. "You must really like this one."

"Maybe," he admitted. He hadn't been able to get Sean's face out of his mind for the past week. It was becoming a problem.

***

Garrett grunted with exertion as he heaved the mostly dead werewolf down the stairs. He was older than Garrett and much bigger, some dead beat werewolf who sold kegs to minors at parties. He didn't think he'd be missed.

Sean was slumped in his chains, barely stirring at the scent of blood. His head was hanging low, and he fought to raise it, eyes blinking open, dazed and unfocused.

Dumping the body at Sean's feet, he crouched down in front of him, lifting his head up in both hands and parting his lips with his thumb. Sean whimpered but otherwise didn't resist, and Garrett swiped his finger along his completely human teeth.

"I guess I won the game," Garrett mused.

A spark of defiance lit in Sean's blue eyes, and his teeth came down in a bite, latching onto his thumb and sucking. If it was meant to be intimidating, it wasn't. Instead, it had the complete opposite effect. Garrett shuddered, blood pooling to his cock, and his eyes went lidded as he gently eased his thumb from between Sean's teeth.

"Please?" Sean whispered, eyes moving down, sliding to the dying werewolf, his voice wavering. Garrett closed his eyes. He was far too gone on his little pet, wanted to tie him to his bed and make him beg until those pretty blue eyes welled with tears.

Garrett stood up again, moving back and just out of Sean's reach. His eyes went pale, mouth falling open on a whine as his razored teeth pushed clear of the gums, gaze fixated on the growing pool of blood beneath the werewolf.

"You want him, Sean?" Garrett asked, watching him with dark eyes. Sean nodded, rattling the chains above his head as he strained towards the body. "What will you give me for him?" He asked.

Sean went still, eyes flicking up. "What do you want?" He asked. "Information?"

He considered this. Maybe originally,that was what he'd wanted. But day by day he was finding he couldn't care less about McCall. He was all Violet ever went on about, but Garrett's attention had strayed constantly to the wendigo locked in his basement.

"I think you know what I want," Garrett said instead, eyes sweeping down Sean's body and back up again.

Sean's eyes widened, flashed back to blue. "Me?" he squeaked. Garrett huffed a laugh. For all that he was a terrifying supernatural creature, he was also just a teenage boy.

“Yes," he confirmed. "You."

"And if I say no? What? You just let me die?" Sean asked.

Garrett shook his head. He was way past the point that he could kill Sean. He just wanted him. Plain and simple.

Sean studied him. "Come here," he said, voice low.

"What?" Garrett asked, frowning. "Why?"

"If you mean it, then you'll come here," Sean said simply with a shrug.

He moved closer until he was standing in front of him, watching Sean warily. But there was no malice in his gaze, and he dropped to his knees in front of him. Sean smiled, and Garrett's eyes dropped to his lips, watching with longing as a tongue came out to wet them, swiping along Sean's lower lip.

"Closer," Sean whispered.

He leaned in, his heart pounding furiously in his chest, hands shaking as they came to rest on Sean's hips. Their breath intermingled, and Sean moved slowly, pressing his lips to Garrett's jaw and sliding them down to his throat, pausing just over his fluttering pulse.

"I could kill you right now," Sean purred, nosing at his pulse. "You wouldn't be able to move fast enough to stop me."

"I know," Garrett whispered. He'd never been so scared and so turned on his life.

Sean struck, biting down on the muscle of his neck and Garrett moaned, baring his neck as Sean sucked hard against his pulse, his human teeth worrying at the skin but not breaking it. He could feel the hickey blooming beneath Sean's lips and he went weak at the knees, hands sliding up his chest and to his shoulders, holding on for dear life as all the blood in his body rushed south, making him even harder. "Fuck," he whimpered.

***

The air was thick with the scent of fresh blood, exciting him, making his mouth water. But it was nothing compared to the feel of the blonde's pulse racing against his tongue.

He smelled so sweet, so delicious. Some wendigos preferred the taste of fear drenched flesh, but he'd always thought it was bitter. Not that he had much experience with either, but his older sister had told him of the unrivalled sweetness of warm blood welling from a willing victim's neck. He wanted it, wanted the boy, wanted to feed, wanted to savour.

His parents had been careful, meticulous in their planning, moving with caution as they collected bodies from the hospital's morgue. Dead flesh was enough to satisfy their hunger, but Sean didn't know if he could go back to it now that he'd tasted it fresh from the source. He'd feasted at the hospital, for once in his life doing more than just taking a few mouthfuls to keep the hunger pangs at bay. It was the only reason he'd been able to survive so long tied up like this.

Kissing and sucking further up that lovely throat, it was difficult to keep his teeth at bay. As he nibbled on his ear, he was gratified by the way the blonde boy moaned, writhing against him, the evidence of his desire pressing against him. He was long and hard and thick, and Sean's mouth watered for an entirely different reason.

He was so hungry he was faint with it, but that was fading into the background of a need that had his blood boiling with electricity.

Pulling back, he waited for his eyes to blink open, gaze slowly focusing on him. He licked his lips. The blonde mirrored him. Sean couldn't bear it a moment longer, he had to taste him.

Sean leaned in, but the blonde pulled back, blinking rapidly, looking uncertain. "Come here pretty boy," he rasped.

"Garrett," he whispered, licking his lips again. Sean watched the movement, straining forward.

"Garrett," he echoed. "Come here Garrett."

He kept his gaze locked on those lovely pink lips, groaning when they moved away instead of coming closer.

"Nice try, wendigo," Garrett said, the hands that had been gripping his shoulders instead moving to push him back. "You're going to be very dangerous when you're fully grown."

Enraged at having lost his prize, Sean hissed, launching forward, trying to take what he so desperately desired. Garrett's eyes, such an inviting shimmering blue only moments before, turned to a frozen lake. He stood, turned and picked up the dead wolf and deposited it on his lap.

"There," he snapped. "Eat your fill. You earned it."

He watched the blonde all the way up the stairs, a crushing weight choking him.

He'd almost had him.

***

Garrett slammed the door shut, stalking past an amused Violet. "I don't want to hear it," he said.

She locked the door before following after him. "Did I say a word?" Violet asked, an irritating flounce to her step as she followed him down the hall to his bedroom.

She hadn't, but her face said it all. He was a fucking idiot. He'd let Sean way too close, had even told him his name. Garrett was sure that he'd hear the sinful way the wendigo purred his name in his dreams for a long time to come.

Slamming into the bathroom, he turned the cold water tap on in the shower, stepping directly under the spray, shuddering for almost thirty seconds before he shut it off.

"He's getting to you," Violet observed, leaning in the doorway. Garrett sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against the tiles. She wasn't wrong.

"Get out," he said, pulling his sopping wet shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor with a wet slap.

Instead, she strode forward, fingers delicate as they guided his chin up.

"That's quite a hickey," she said, humming thoughtfully. "A lot of restraint for a starving wendigo."

"What's your point?" He snapped, flicking her hand away.

"Just food for thought," she winked. With a last smug smile, she breezed out of the bathroom, leaving him in peace.

Stripping off the rest of his clothes, he stepped out of the shower to examine his reflection. Garrett brought a hand up to his neck, tentatively brushing the bruised flesh. His cock twitched, still hard as steel despite the torrent of freezing water. Something about the wendigo fired up his blood. He wouldn't be satisfied until he'd had him.

Maybe not even then.

With a muttered curse, he turned back to the shower, turning on both taps this time, stepping under the warm spray. Slicking up his hand with body wash, he too his cock in hand, almost sobbing at how sensitive he was. His other hand went back to his neck, digging into the bruise, drawing ragged moans from his lips. Sean was there with him, sucking at his neck, gripping his cock, making his toes curl as he hurtled towards the edge.

It was Sean's name that echoed in the bathroom as he painted the tiles with his release, panting through each pulse.

It took a long time for him to catch his breath. The water beat against his shoulders, draining the last of his strength. With a sigh, he cleaned off his hand and cock, moving back to let the water clean the tiles. Shutting off the water, he moved out of the bathroom, not bothering with a towel as he fell face first onto his bed. Crawling up to his pillow, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

***

Sean ate his fill, neck craned at a strange angle, legs brought up to bring his meal closer. It was difficult with his hands bound, but he made do. Strength flared through his limbs, only fueling his determination.

Getting free was no easy feat. Even with fresh meat sitting in his belly, the chains were strong. But with his senses no longer dulled by starvation, he could hear Garrett's moans, his ragged whimpers of his name. He might have denied him, but he still wanted him.

The louder the moans grew, the fiercer his will. He  _ would _ get free, he  _ would _ find Garrett, and he  _ would _ have him.

The chains eventually came free from the wall. They fell into his lap. He'd managed the same thing a few days earlier, but then he hadn't had the strength to stand, and before he'd been able to catch his breath Garrett had been there.

This time, he could stand, and he kicked the remains of the wolf away from him, no longer interested in it. All he cared about was getting free, getting to Garrett.

He held the chains against his chest, trying to muffle their rattling as he made his way up the stairs. Testing the door, he was astonished to find it unlocked, and he opened it, stepping through, unaware of the danger until it was too late.

With a blur, a thin chain was wrapped around his neck and pulled tight, a foot in the middle of his chest kicking him to the ground. He fell with a grunt, arms trapped beneath him, burning wire choking him, one foot planted firmly in his back.

"The fuck?" He hissed, writhing, trying to get free. The burning intensified and he went still, feeling his skin start to blister.

"Are you planning on killing him?" The strange woman snarled, heel digging into his back.

"Garrett?" He asked, craning to look back at her despite the danger. "Why would I kill him?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Eat him then?" She amended.

Sean had no idea what answer she expected. Or how she would react when she got it.

"Maybe a little," he said honestly. "If he asks me to."

She considered him, and then the burning was gone, the chain slithering away.

He got to his feet cautiously, turning to look at her. "If you harm him, I will execute you with extreme prejudice," she warned him. He studied her as she unlocked the chains at his wrists.

"You're letting me go?" He asked her, incredulous.

"He likes you," she shrugged. "Why do you think he kept you alive?"

"He said he wanted information."

She smirked. "Then he was lying."

"It didn't taste like a lie," he objected.

This time she rolled her eyes. "Then he was lying to himself as well. Now go on, scoot. Third door on the left. Might want to clean off the blood first though."

With that she stalked off deeper into the house and Sean stared after her, bemused. What an odd girl.

He took her directions, rubbing at his neck as he padded down the hallway. Opening the door, he slipped inside, his eyes falling immediately on the gorgeous sight that awaited him; Garrett sprawled on the bed, completely naked, miles of golden skin on display.

He licked his lips, tasting blood, and grimaced, remembering the girl's advice. Searching the room, he noticed the open door on the side wall, presumably a bathroom.

Sean slunk towards it, eyes on Garrett's back, longing filling him. Soon, very soon.

As much as he would have loved to take a shower, the noise of it would wake Garrett up. Instead, he wet the cloth hanging next to the basin, rubbing it first over his face and neck and then further down, cleaning every inch of his body as thoroughly as he was able. It was slow going with him freezing every time he accidentally made noise, but eventually he was clean and naked and raring to go.

Easing back into the bedroom, he moved to stand at the end of the bed, looking down at Garrett.

Over the past week, he'd tormented him, teased him, driven him to the point of insanity and starvation, and yet Sean didn't want to pay him back in kind, didn't want to take his revenge. He'd grown strangely fond of him, and was intrigued by the affect the blonde hunter had on his body. As sheltered a life as he'd lived, Sean had never felt anything like it before.

He wanted to explore it, wanted to map the beautiful body in front of him with his fingers, wanted to taste his surrender on his tongue.

Garrett didn't stir as he reached down, trailing fingers up his calf, feeling the crisp hair against his fingertips. He was warm, his skin inviting, and Sean bit down on his lower lip as his fingers moved higher. The leg beneath his hand twitched when he touched the back of his knee, a ticklish spot.  His gaze shot up, but Garrett merely mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling deeper into his pillow.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sean carefully crawled up onto the bed, following the same path as his fingers with his lips, pressing soft kisses up one leg and then the other. Another sleepy sigh, but still Garrett didn't wake.

Perching between his legs, he slid his hands up Garrett's powerful thighs. They clenched beneath his hands and he marvelled at the power he could feel under the skin.

Sean passed the round cheeks of Garrett's ass. As much as he wanted to linger there, Garrett was still asleep, still dreaming. He wanted him awake for the things he wanted to do to him.

He smiled against Garrett's skin, enjoying the way he shivered as he pressed slow kisses up his spine. Garrett was so sensitive, so responsive. The air was filling with the scent of his desire, making his mouth water. He smelled like the sweetest dessert, Sean couldn't wait to devour him.

He smiled against Garrett's skin, enjoying the way he shivered as he pressed slow kisses up his spine. Garrett was so sensitive, so responsive. The air was filling with the scent of his desire, making his mouth water. He smelled like the sweetest dessert, Sean couldn't wait to devour him.

Hovering over Garrett, he gazed down at him, eyes going dark as he examined the hickey that dominated most of the pale skin of his neck. The hunter wore his mark. Garrett belonged to him now. He wouldn't escape Sean again.

***

Garrett dreamed.

Sean had him pinned against the wall. The chains that had tied the wendigo now held him still, but Garrett wasn't scared. Instead, he sighed, enjoying his soft touches up his legs, his thighs, his hands and lips leaving burning trails of pleasure in their wake as he mapped the skin of his back, slowly moving up. He pressed Garrett against the wall, writhing against him as his lips moved to his neck, sucking hard over his already bruised skin. Garrett moaned and bared his neck, fingers clenching in the soft material beneath him.

He frowned in confusion, even as he wriggled beneath Sean, arching back, feeling Sean's cock sliding against his ass.

"Wake up pretty boy," Sean crooned into his ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth.

Garrett's frown deepened. He was awake, wasn't he?

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in the darkness, completely disorientated. He wasn't upright, pressed against a wall, but lying in bed, a warm body draped over his back, a hard cock slowly rutting against his ass.

"Sean?" He rasped.

The wendigo hummed, hands sliding up Garrett's arms and intertwining their fingers, keeping him pinned in place as he continued to suck at his neck, scraping his razor sharp teeth against the column of his throat.

He opened his mouth to call for Violet, his pulse racing, but all that came out was a strangled groan, Sean finding an unmarked sliver of skin and sucking hard.

Sean pulled back slightly, sitting on his lower back, leaning over him, still pinning his arms against the mattress. Garrett shivered, equally afraid and turned on.

"It wasn't very nice of you to leave me tied up down in the basement with a dead wolf while you had your fun up here in the shower," Sean said, breath puffing against his ear. "I could hear you, every moan, every grunt, every little sigh of my name. But I couldn't join you, oh no, cause you left me hanging. Literally."

"You were going to bite me," Garrett pointed out weakly, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I was," Sean agreed. "You would have let me, too."

"No," Garrett protested, bucking up, panic starting to set in.

"Stop that," Sean snapped. "Stop smelling like that."

"Like what?" Garrett asked, collapsing back against the mattress. It was no use. Sean had fed, he was far stronger than him.

"Like you're afraid of me," Sean said, sounding irritable. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Garrett was confused by that. "You're a wendigo," he said incredulously.

"So?" Sean shot back.

"So you're a wendigo and you have me pinned and you want to bite me," he said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with that?"

Garrett huffed a laugh. "Are you serious?" He asked. "I don't want you to eat me, that's what's wrong with that."

Sean scoffed at him. "I don't want to eat you. I want to bite you, there's a difference."

Garrett craned his head back, looking up at him. Sean met his gaze, his blue eyes smouldering. But not with hunger.

"What's the difference?" He asked, heart rate slowing.

"Well, I don't imagine that being eaten feels all that nice for the other person," Sean said with a smirk. "Biting on the other hand? That feels very good."

Garrett eyed Sean's teeth nervously. "How?" He asked.

Sean licked his lips. "Let me show you," he said, guiding Garrett onto his back, crawling into his lap, their hands still clutched together above Garrett's head. Sean leaned down, hovering over him. Garrett stared at his lips, entranced as they moved closer to his. "Say yes," Sean whispered.

Sean had all the power, but he wasn't forcing him, he was asking. Garrett swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Okay," he sighed.

He met Sean halfway, leaning up as their lips brushed in a kiss that sizzled through his veins, Sean almost immediately coaxing his mouth open, swallowing down his surprised moan. Sean sucked Garrett's tongue into his mouth, his teeth nipping it, drawing blood. It hurt, and yet Garrett moaned, almost orgasmic bliss flooding his senses, his cock leaking against his stomach. Sean growled his pleasure, sucking against the wound, tongue tangling with his.

Garrett was panting as Sean pulled away, staring up at him with wide eyes, taking in the satisfied smirk of the wendigo.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

Sean licked his lips. Garrett could see the tinge of blood against his lips. His own tongue rubbed against the inside of his cheek, but there was no blood. He'd felt the brief flash of pain but all that was left was a slightly raised welt.

"Trade secret," Sean grinned. "It felt good, didn't it?"

He nodded dumbly, and Sean chuckled. "Any other concerns? Or can we get on with it now?"

"Get on with it?" Garrett asked, still reeling.

"The sex," Sean said matter-of-factly. "I haven't done it before, but I've got a pretty good idea of what goes where."

Despite himself, Garrett was bemused. "Is that so?" He asked.

Sean's gaze turned predatory. "Oh yes," he said, his voice making Garrett's cock twitch, a shudder running down his spine. He'd do just about anything to get Sean to keep using that tone of voice, like liquid silk caressing his body.

He watched as Sean took a deep breath, nose twitching. 'You don't smell scared anymore. You smell sweet again. Are you ready, pretty boy?"

This time there was no doubt. "Yes," he said firmly.

***

Sean looked pleased, ducking down to kiss him again. This time, he didn't pin Garrett's arms down and he took full advantage, burying his hands in Sean's hair as he held him close, sighing into his mouth. The wendigo kissed along his jaw, nudging his head aside and sucking at his pulse. His hickey must be black by now with the way Sean kept sucking at it.

He felt Sean's teeth break the skin and Garrett writhed and moaned, hips bucking up. Sean moaned as well, his cock hard as he rutted against him, licking at his neck and closing the wound. Garrett turned his head, moaning helpless as Sean licked and kissed and sucked his way down his jaw, his throat, his chest, leaving hickeys and bite marks down his body, marking up his skin, claiming him.

"Roll over," Sean crooned, hands grabbing him, helping him to turn onto his stomach. Garrett was helpless to resist, didn't want to. Sean had ruined him for anyone else. Nothing had ever felt even remotely as good as this, nothing ever would again. Only Sean could wreck him so thoroughly from just a few kisses and bites.

Those strong hands massaged his ass, gripping and kneading the flesh, making him writhe and curl his fists in the blanket on either side of his head, trying to find something to hang on to. For someone who claimed he was inexperienced, there was no hesitation whatsoever as he spread Garrett's cheeks, breath warm against his hole.

"Fuck," Garrett cursed, squirming in anticipation, bucking as Sean licked a long stripe over one cheek, teeth following only moments later, sinking in. He cried out, doing it again when Sean repeated the action on the other side, moving from one cheek to the other, marking him up with his teeth, claiming it as his territory alone. Sean littered his skin with bites, pushing one of Garrett's legs up for easier access until he was a sobbing mess, rutting desperately against the mattress as he sought friction for his weeping cock. "Please, please," he whimpered.

"So sweet," Sean groaned, the hot pants of his breath tickling Garrett's skin, exciting him further. He needed that talented mouth back on him, and he arched his back invitingly, presenting his ass to him.

Sean hummed, nuzzling against his cheeks.

"You want more, pretty boy?" He crooned.

"Yes," he croaked, "please don't stop."

He'd never let go like this before. Garrett was used to being in charge, calling the shots, especially in the bedroom. But something about Sean made him melt into the mattress, letting the wendigo have his way with him. As long as he got off at the end of it, Garrett couldn't quite bring himself to care how desperate he sounded.

"Oh, I won't," Sean said, a thrilling promise in his words, fingers digging into his ass and spreading his cheeks. He kept him there for what felt like centuries, and then there it was, his hot tongue licking over Garrett's hole. He gave a deep moan of encouragement, heart pounding in his ears, making him feel almost faint. The need was all-encompassing.

A hard suck of his rim was followed by another series of licks, Sean experimenting and finding what made him writhe and beg, repeating the actions that had him breathlessly whimpering his name. He ate him out with an enthusiasm that had Garrett insensible, lost to everything but Sean's mouth on his body. He was going to come just from this, just from his tongue.

"Please, Sean, oh fuck please," he begged, rutting between the blanket and his tongue, fucking himself back on it, rolling his hips. His orgasm shook him to the core, making him almost black out with pleasure, rubbing his face against the mattress as tears leaked from his eyes and he shot his release onto the bed below him.

He sunk down, drifting as Sean rolled him over once more, humming his pleasure, lapping at his cock and licking him clean. He shivered as the tongue swiped over his sensitive head, letting out a mewl, eyes lidded as he looked down at Sean. His lips were ruby red as he licked them, eyes glowing with smug satisfaction.

The wendigo pillowed his head on Garrett's stomach, looking up at him. "Good?" He asked.

"You know it was," he said, voice hoarse, still shivering slightly.

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it," Sean preened. Garrett rolled his eyes, huffing a laugh.

"Come here Sean," he said, reaching for him.

Sean obeyed, though he took his time, holding his gaze as he kissed his hip, lips drifting up over his abs, giving a quick, hard suck to his nipple. Garrett gasped, and he grabbed his hair, pulling him up the rest of the way. "You're insatiable," he grumbled, giving his own nip to Sean's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Sean grinned, pulling back to look down at him.

"Not my fault you taste so good," he pointed out, "like candy."

"And how do you taste?" Garrett asked him, eyes darkening. Sean smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" He goaded.

Excitement was like electricity racing through his veins. "I'd love to," he agreed, licking his lips. Wriggling out from underneath Sean, it was his turn to explore, and he gave as good as he'd got, grabbing a handful of his hair to pull his head to the side and attacking his neck with his mouth. He sucked hard, urged on by the wendigo's rumbling purr.

***

Sean was high on the sweet taste of Garrett's desire, still lingering on his tongue. Every nerve ending was firing with pleasure, every hard suck at his neck from the boy on top of him making him insensible with lust. Thoughts were fleeting. All he knew was he needed more.

And Garrett was giving it to him, being rough as he bit and sucked his way down his back, making him moan his name with a ragged gasp. Garrett manhandled him, standing up and pulling him down the bed, flipping him over. It was hot how strong he was, how confident. Sean looked up at him, squirming at the desire in his eyes, the taste of it on the air almost more intoxicating that his blood. Garrett kneeled in front of him, pushing one leg up, throwing the other over his shoulder. Sean squirmed, his teeth sinking into his lower lip, bringing euphoria.

Garrett wasted no time, sucking at his thigh, biting down as hard as he could without breaking the skin. Sean cried out, biting into his own hand to muffle the noise, the pleasure of the bite at his hand and his thigh mingling and driving him embarrassingly close to the edge.

He buried his other hand in Garrett's hair, urging him on, begging him not to stop, and Garrett chuckled, his breath warm on his inner thigh. Sean shivered, looking down at him, hypnotised by the deep blue of Garrett's eyes as he leaned in, tongue giving a teasing flick over his rim.

Where he'd been inexperienced and enthusiastic, Garrett was confident and deliberate. Every long, slow lick, every hard suck of his rim, every nibble and glide was designed for maximum pleasure. Sean had already come, arching up into the air, but Garrett hadn't stopped for a heartbeat, merely spreading his ass wider and rubbing his stubble on his cheeks as he held Sean down and continued to eat him out.

"Fuck," he whimpered. He was too sensitive, too desperate, already hurtling towards a second orgasm. Garrett just smirked, pulling back, but only far enough to instead suck one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue, nipping at it, moving to the other and giving the other the same treatment. Then his tongue swiped up his cock and around the head. Sean groaned his name, long and low, bringing his other hand down to hold Garrett still, bucking up and trying to entice him to swallow him down. "Garrett, please," he begged.

"Such a needy little wendigo," he purred.

"Yes, need you," he agreed, groaning when Garrett gripped his cock, pumping it and tapping it against his tongue.

Wet heat encased his cock as Garrett bobbed down, taking him to the base in one easy glide. Sean cursed, trying to buck up against Garrett's hands pinning him down. He whined helplessly, but Garrett was determined to take his time, drawing out the pleasure until Sean was a sobbing wreck, a slave to Garrett's every whim. He didn't need the chains, if he ever had; Sean was his, heart and soul.

Just before he came a second time, Garrett pulled away, guiding his hands out his hair and standing up, looking down at him. Sean looked up at him with wide eyes, wet with unshed tears. "What? Why did you stop? Come back!"

Garrett smirked at him. "I'm just getting something, don't worry."

He pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Garrett as he opened up his wardrobe, bending over and giving him a delicious view as he rummaged in a drawer. His eyes fell inevitably to Garrett's ass, to the raised bite marks that littered the pale skin. He licked his lips, chasing the last traces of Garrett's blood.

Sean palmed his cock in his hand, eager to see what else the hunter had in store for him.

Garrett turned around, a bottle of lube in one hand and something small and silver in the other.

"What's that?" Sean asked.

"You've never seen one of these before?" Garrett asked, looking delighted as he walked towards him.

Sean shook his head, and Garrett showed it to him, rubbing it against his stomach and up his chest. "It's a vibrator," he explained. Sean flushed. He'd heard of them, of course, but he'd never seen one before.

"Oh," he whispered.

Garrett put the lube down on the bed and fiddled with the base of the vibrator, turning it on. Sean's eyes widened as the sound of the engine filled the room, more powerful than anything that small had any right to be. And Garrett was lowering it towards his cock, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He was a wendigo, a supernatural creature who was strong and fast and resilient, but the first touch of that vibe on the head of his cock sent a shock through his system that had his brain short circuit, going taut as he came with a garbled moan of Garrett's name. The blonde took it away, watching his twitching cock with interest. He did not, however, turn the vibe off. Sean wasn't fast enough.

Garrett surged up, one hand wrapping around his throat to while he put his full weight on one of Sean's legs, effectively pinning him in place. He gasped, hands flying to grip Garrett's wrist, holding on for dear life as the vibe was brought back to his cock. After coming twice in only a few minutes he was unbearably sensitive and that combined with the high of Garrett's blood destroyed him completely. He moaned and sobbed and writhed, but Garrett just tightened his grip, cutting off his air supply in the best possible way, the world narrowing in on just his face,  blue eyes lit with fascination.

"Look at you," Garrett whispered, eyes sweeping up and down his body, taking in the steady stream of precome dripping from his cock and then up to Sean's face, turning red from limited air, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You're so beautiful."

He couldn't respond, just endure the mix of pain pleasure pain, like his body couldn't quite decide if it felt good or not. He could only gasp for breath, twitching like a live wire every time the vibe swept around the head of his cock.

And then Garrett moved it down, running over his balls, brushing against his rim. Sean bucked, unsure if he was trying to escape the dizzying wave of need or succumb to it. His wil was irrelevant anyway. He'd do anything Garrett wanted, as long as he'd just keep touching him. He wet his lips, gazing up at him, naked want and trust clear on his face. "Please," he wheezed.

"Too much?" Garrett asked, sounding sympathetic, running the tiny but powerful vibe over his inner thigh. He couldn't respond. Instead, he lifted his other leg to the side, baring himself, silently begging for more. "Such a good boy," Garrett crooned.

Sean cried out again as the vibe was pressed at against the skin behind his balls, just shy of his rim, and held there. He squirmed and writhed and bucked but Garrett was relentless, holding it there until he came a third time, almost blacking out from the overwhelming pleasure. He roared, teeth gnashing, the human side fading as his cock shot powerful streams of come against his stomach and chin.

The second the hand and weight was gone, Sean was up and grabbing the human, rolling him beneath him, pinning his arms up above his head, his legs wide and spreading Garrett's to each side, leaning over him, chest heaving as he panted for breath. Garrett's eyes were wide, shocked, but slowly turning warmer.

"Had enough teasing, sweetheart?" He asked, smile turning sly as he rolled his hips, rubbing against him like a cat.

Sean gasped despite himself, throwing his head back, shuddering. He wanted to fuck this saucy little hunter into the mattress, wanted to give back the same pleasure he'd given him ten-fold, wanted him just as drunk on lust as he was. Garrett had no idea what he was getting himself into. None at all.

Slowly, he looked down at him, eyes turning back to blue. He smiled at him, sly and seductive. "Oh Garrett," he whispered, releasing one of his hands so that he could caress his face, brush it through his hair. "I'm going to ruin you," he told him tenderly. "You'll never want anyone else ever again."

Garrett smiled back at him, his gaze hungry. "Good."

Sean reached for the bottle of lube, flicking it open, slicking up his fingers.

He held the other boy's gaze as he slid the first finger inside. Garrett's eyes went lidded, pupils darkening as he gently probed him, slicking him up before adding the second, pumping them in and out of his body. The third finger followed only a minute later, and Garrett started to roll his hips into every thrust of his fingers, mouth falling open as he groaned Sean's name. He twisted them, scissored them, pumping them steadily in and out, coaxing his inner walls to relax and accept him deeper, carefully watching Garrett's face for any sign of discomfort. But there was nothing, only impatience, the blonde squirming and using his free hand to try and pull him closer.

Sean went down to him, studying his pretty face from up close, pressing a soft, searching kiss to his lips. He was unused to this rush of emotion he could feel filling him up and radiating through every part of his body. It was like he was changing from the inside out, becoming something new. But he couldn't bring himself to mind when Garrett's lips were moulded to his.

"Please," Garrett breathed against his lips. "I'm ready."

Sean smiled, easing his fingers out, slicking up his cock. He positioned himself at Garrett's entrance, looking down at him, bringing his other hand back up to tangle with Garrett's. The blonde sighed, wrapping his legs around his waist, pulling him in, and Sean sunk into him, inch by inch. He rested his forehead on Garrett's and closed his eyes, focusing just on the feeling of being inside him. It was overwhelming. It was perfect.

It was nice to take a moment to catch his breath, to bask in this feeling, but that was all Garrett gave him, a moment.

"Move," he said, sounding breathless, desperate. And then he was moving like he'd done this a million times before, easing out and then back in again, catching Garrett's lips with his and kissing him with everything he had as he slid in and out.

Garrett let go of his hands and Sean fisted his in the blanket instead, moaning as Garrett met him thrust for thrust, his fingers moving to his hips to push and pull him into a faster pace. The blonde moaned and Sean kissed him hard, tasting the sweet surrender on his lips, the lust, the desire, the burning need. But it wasn't enough yet. He needed to stoke the flames higher.

He kissed down Garrett's jaw, finding his favourite spot where his pulse hammered against his lips. Sean sucked at it, grinding inside of Garrett, listening to his moans get louder, grinning against his skin. No, not quite. But almost.

Pulling almost all the way out, he waited. Garrett arched up, trying to guide him back in, but Sean just moved a bit further. Garrett's frustrated grunt made him chuckle.

Sean nipped at his ear, grazing it with his teeth. "Hold on to something," he whispered in a low, ragged voice.

"What?"

And then he struck, biting into Garrett's neck at the same time as he thrust inside of him, fucking him hard and fast as he drank ecstasy from his neck, Garrett clinging onto him for dear life and panting into Sean's shoulder, ragged moans falling from his lips, loud and wild. The bed rocked beneath them, but Sean didn't notice. The world was gone. There was only Garrett.

He closed the wound with a lick, admiring the deep bruise left behind. Garrett would be stuck with the reminder of their coupling for a good long time.

Garrett was clenching around him, pulling him to the edge for the fourth time that night, and Sean reached down between their bodies to grip Garrett's leaking cock, sliding it through his fist as his thrusts grew erratic, both of them chasing that final release.

"Sean," Garrett cried out, his voice hoarse.

"It's okay," he whispered into his ear, panting hard. "Let go, pretty boy. I'm right behind you."

Garrett squeezed him like a vice, sobbing his name, coating his hand in his come. He fucked him through it, groaning into his neck, so close to the edge but just hovering there, like he was waiting for something.

"Garrett," he whined.

A hand slid into his hair, wrenching it to the side, and his pretty little hunter bit down hard with a snarl. He came with a gasp, writhing into Garrett's body, filling him up. His whole body went taut as his cock pulsed again and again, until finally he collapsed on top of Garrett, head resting on his shoulder, shuddering.

He drifted, mind blank as fingers ran gently through his hair, scratching at the back of his neck, soothing him into slumber.

***

Sean was fast asleep on his chest. Garrett had been watching him for what felt like hours, still more than a little shocked at what had just transpired. Not that he was complaining. It was far and beyond anything that had ever happened to him before but as much as he wanted to lay and watch Sean sleep all night. He was desperately thirsty and his stomach was starting to rumble. He knew that Sean had fed from him, though he hadn't quite figured out how it managed to feel so good. Regardless, he needed food, preferably something rich in iron.

He wriggled out from underneath Sean, grimacing a little as his cock slid out of him. He ached a little, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Sean murmured in his sleep, an adorable little frown marring his face. Garrett smoothed it out with his thumb, waiting until Sean had settled back into a deep sleep before easing off the bed.

As he stood up, he stumbled, a wave of dizziness making the world spin a bit. He grabbed the chair at his desk, waiting for the feeling to subside before cautiously making his way to the door and opening it. Garrett didn't bother with clothes. Violet had seen him naked a million times. She wouldn't care. And the thought of bending over to try and find some underwear seemed like too much effort.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he groaned in relief as he saw Violet cooking at the stove.

She glanced back at him. "Jesus," she whistled. "You look like a crime scene, Garrett."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine," he grumbled. "Just sore."

"I'm not surprised," she smirked. "Sounded like quite the little romp you two had there."

Garrett stuck his finger up at her, walking past her to grab a glass and fill it up at the sink. He gulped it down and then refilled it. When he turned back around, it was to see Violet grinning.

"What?" He demanded.

"Have you seen your ass?" She snickered, cracking up when all he did was frown at her in confusion. "Seriously, go have a look," she urged, grinning.

Muttering under his breath, he stepped into the hallway and made his way to the mirror near the front entrance, glancing over his shoulder to inspect the damage.

He froze. "Holy shit."

His skin was littered with bites, the skin raised and dark pink. He looked like he'd been mauled, but as he reached back to brush a finger over one of the marks, he didn't feel so much as a twinge of pain. He turned back around, examining the bite at his neck. It was raised as well, surrounded by dozens of smaller bruises where Sean had sucked hickies into his skin.

Garrett scowled at his reflection. There'd be no hiding that mark. It was high on his neck, right under his ear. Even a scarf wouldn't be enough.

He sulked back into the kitchen, accepting the plate that Violet gave him without a word and sitting down at the table. She sat opposite him, wrinkling up her nose. "Do you really need to put your naked butt on my chair?" She complained.

"Yes," he said simply, stabbing his fork into the pasta and bringing it to his mouth.

Sensing that he wasn't in a playful mood, she let him eat in silence. He finished the food quickly, muttering a quiet thank you when she took his plate.

"You can't leave the house like that, you know that right?" She said.

Too memorable.

"I know," he sighed, running a hand over his face. Now that he'd eaten, exhaustion was starting to set in. He needed sleep.

"Guess you'll just have to shack up with your pet piranha," Violet winked.

"Could be worse," he agreed thoughtfully. They were both housebound. He'd nicked anything from Sean's house that looked important, which had made him a person of interest in his family's murders. If he left, he'd be sitting in front of the Sheriff within half an hour, max.

Violet kissed his cheek. "Go get some rest," she said. "I'll handle it all, don't worry."

As if that would stop him worrying, but he was too tired to argue. "Just be careful," he told her. She nodded and smiled, grabbing her jacket and zipping it up.

"See ya later," she said brightly, leaving through the back door.

Placing his glass by the sink, he went back to his room, wrinkling his nose up a bit at the scent of sex that still permeated most of the room. He felt gross and sticky as well, and he stepped into the bathroom, finding a still damp cloth hanging over the towel rack. Dampening it, he wiped himself down as much as he could be bothered doing, eyes getting heavy and his movements sluggish.

Bed was more inviting by the second. He slipped in beside Sean, pulling the blanket out from underneath him and then snuggling into it. Sean moved closer, and Garrett rolled away from him, giving a pleased smile as Sean pulled him back against his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Sean at his back and the soft breaths tickling his skin lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Liam makes three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck! If you're brave enough to read this, I salute you!

“It’s been two days,” Sean said, his voice quiet but loaded with impatience. 

Garrett’s jaw tensed. He knew how long it had been all too well. He’d been slinking around town trying to discover where Violet was now being kept. Two days of staying out of sight, of staying away from the McCall pack, of trying to keep a very bored wendigo amused. It was exhausting.

“I know,” he said. He was standing by the window of the house, looking out, his whole body aching and sore. He had to do something, and soon. Sean was wearing him out, and he needed to be on top of his game if he was going to take down the alpha and get Violet free.

Sean needed a distraction. Garrett needed information.

Perhaps there was a way that he could kill two birds with one stone.

"I need to go fetch something," he said, glancing back to where Sean was lounging on the couch. "Will you be okay here for half an hour?"

Sean's face pinched. For all that he was acting pouty, he was starting to become genuinely distressed. He was like a lion pacing his cage, restless... and dangerous. "Any longer, and I'm going out," he said. "I'm sick of staring at these walls."

Garrett nodded. He moved over to Sean, leaning down to cradle his chin in one hand, tilting it up. "It won't be for much longer," he promised him. "Twenty five million and we can go anywhere you want."

Sean's eyes darkened. "Anywhere?"

Garrett smiled. "Anywhere your heart desires, Sean. I really will be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," Sean grumbled, and he pressed a firm kiss to his lips, pulling away the second the wendigo started to deepen the kiss.

"Half an hour," he promised.

He left Sean there, feeling his eyes on his back and turning his mind to the current job.  He'd been observing McCall and his pack for a few weeks now. At this time of day, the baby beta would probably still be at school, warming down after lacrosse practice. An easy target.

Garrett couldn't believe his luck as he cut through a track in the preserve behind the high school, finding Liam jogging away from him. He accelerated, fingers tightening on the steering wheel as he braced for impact. Liam bounced off his bonnet with a cry, landing hard a few metres away as Garrett braked.

He jumped out of the car, stalking towards him. Liam looked up at him, eyes pained. Something inside Garrett's chest tightened, but he pushed it aside. Violet was more important. Before Liam was able to heal, he put his blow dart gun to his lips, sending a dart straight into Liam's chest. Within moments he slumped, eyes going lidded, body unresponsive.

"Why?" He asked weakly.

Garrett grabbed his arm and hauled him up, dragging him towards the car. "It's nothing personal," he said. Liam opened his mouth to reply but his eyes rolled back, the drug pulling him under. Garrett arranged him on the backseat, making sure his legs were in before closing the door, jumping back into the car.

He drove on to the high school, waiting until he was sure the place was empty before stealing Liam's lacrosse bag out of the locker room. Nothing would give away the fact that he was missing than a little detail like that. That was the sort of thing that had kept him and Violet alive for so long. He couldn't afford a single stuff up if they were going to get out of this one.

Checking again that the coast was clear, he made his way back to the car, Liam's bag slung over his shoulder. He walked casually, just in case there was still anyone around. He couldn't stand out. He couldn't be memorable.

Liam was still out of it when he got back to the car, and Garrett gave a sigh of relief, chucking his bag on top of him and starting up the car. He had the beta, and all within his self-imposed time limit.

He pulled up outside the house, immediately noticing the curtains twitch. Garrett rolled his eyes. Well, at least Sean hadn't taken off.

"Can you give me a hand?" He asked as he got out of the car.

The front door opened a moment later, Sean sticking his head out. His nostrils flared as he got closer. "You got me something?" He asked, eyes lighting up.

"I did," Garrett confirmed, opening the back door and grabbing Liam's bag. "I want to put him in the basement."

Sean leaned in, peering over his shoulder at the beta. "He's cute," he noted. Garrett's eyes tracked up and down Liam's body.

"I suppose," he agreed.

"Not as cute as you, of course," Sean said into his ear, sounding amused. Garrett felt his cock twitch at the sultry tone of his voice. God, it didn't take much these days. It was like Sean had reprogrammed his body somehow, teaching it to respond just for him.

"Obviously," he agreed cockily, trying to push down the weakness that stirred in his chest. He couldn't afford that, not right now.

Sean stepped back, letting Garrett haul the werewolf out of the car and watching with bright, curious eyes as he awkwardly turned, offering the werewolf to him for him to take.

His eyes swept down Liam's body again, trailing slowly up and focussing on his face. He frowned, head tilting to the side. "What is it?" Garrett asked, adjusting his grip to stop the werewolf from falling to the ground.

"He's familiar," Sean said. "I can't put my finger on it though."

"Is that all?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. "Hospital rooftop, remember?"

Sean's eyes flicked to him. "What?"

"Your little feeding rampage," Garrett said somewhat impatiently; Liam was heavier than he looked. "You chased him up there and tried to eat him. McCall rescued him. That's when he was bitten."

His expression turned thoughtful. "That was him?"

"Yes," Garrett said, swallowing down his annoyance. "Now can you hurry up and take him please?"

"Right, sorry," Sean said, sweeping Liam up into his arms. He picked him up with an effortless that lit a spark of jealousy in Garrett's chest. What he wouldn't give for just an ounce of that raw strength. He'd worked for every bit of muscle on his body but to a born wendigo like Sean, it just came naturally. The jealousy shifted as his eyes flicked up to Sean's face, finding him looking down at Liam with open curiousity. Sean had called Liam cute, but now he seemed fascinated by him.

He turned and walked back into the house and Garrett trailed after him, unlocking the door down to the basement. They'd long disposed of the dead werewolf, the stench of bleach making both of them wrinkle their noses up. Liam stirred and gave a low groan, and Garrett hurried down the stairs, pulling out the wolfsbane soaked cuffs. "Here, quickly," he urged.

Sean put him in front of the last set of chains. Garrett linked the cuffs through them, grabbing one arm and then the other, locking him in securely. The wolfsbane would sap his increased strength enough to keep him bound. Garrett had bought them at a ridiculous cost only a few months previous; now he was glad he had.

They were just in time. Liam's eyes blinked open, slowly focussing as he looked from his bound hands, now chained to the wall above his head, to both of them. He paled as he looked at Sean, shrinking back. He was afraid, Garrett realised.

He squatted down in front of Liam, drawing his attention away from the wendigo. Liam looked at him, eyes wide. "Liam," he said, smirking at him with all of the fake confidence he could muster. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

***

His chest ached from the impact of Garrett's car. He'd felt at least two or three ribs break, and they were taking longer than usual to heal. Probably because of whatever the hunter had used to knock him out. Some form of poison, he assumed, from the sluggish way his mind was running. Which was why it took him a long few seconds to process what Garrett had said.

"What?" He whispered. "Do what?"

Garrett's mouth became a thin line. "Your little alpha has Violet. I want to know where he's keeping her."

Liam felt panic rise in his chest. He had no idea what he was talking about. "You're crazy," he blurted out.

His eyes were glued to Garrett's. It was the only reason he noticed the way they flickered with indecision.  _ He doesn't want to do this _ , Liam realised.

The blonde teenager's jaw clenched. "Violet's like a sister to me," he said, voice cold. "I'm getting her back, no matter what."

Liam summoned some bravery, digging his fingers into the chains to try and hide the way they were trembling. "Should have kidnapped Scott, then. I have no idea where she is."

Before Garrett could reply, the other boy moved closer, peering down at him over Garrett's shoulder. His eyes were hungry. Liam felt his bravery desert him, letting out a low whine.

"He's scared of me," he noted, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"You attacked him," Garrett pointed out, pushing himself up from his previous position. "Of course he's scared of you."

"And you got him here peacefully, I'm sure," was the sarcastic reply.

Garrett rolled his eyes. "He's a werewolf, he'll heal. Eventually."

The wendigo gave a derisive snort. "Sure, tied up in a basement with limited food, right? And don't think I can't smell the poison on him."

Liam's eyes flicked between them, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. He had no idea what to expect, but the way they were talking to each other, it was almost... flirty?

Some of his fear dissipated. Surely if they were going to kill him they would have done it already?

"How else am I supposed to keep him here?" Garrett snapped back. "You pulled the chains out of the wall as a starving wendigo. He's the beta of a true alpha."

Liam looked at the wendigo with more interest now. He'd been Garrett's prisoner as well? Why then was he walking around free? Why didn't he just leave? A wendigo should be able to overpower a human, even a hunter. He shrank back, letting them argue and making himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. If he was going to get out of here, he was going to need to be smart about it.

"What are you keeping him here for anyway?" The wendigo asked, eyes narrowing. They were an even brighter blue than the hunter's, Liam idly noted. "He doesn't know anything, clearly. Why would he? He was only bitten two weeks ago. He probably doesn't even know how to control his powers yet."

"Sean," Garrett sighed.

Liam took note of his name, eyes still flicking between the two of them. The night he'd been bitten was a terrifying blur in his mind, but he thought he remembered the wendigo lying in a pool of his own blood on the hospital roof. He'd survived, obviously, but he still had no idea how Garrett came into the picture.

"No," Sean said stubbornly. "I get that Violet is important to you, but kidnapping baby werewolves is not the answer. Let him go."

Liam felt his heart leap in his chest.

"I can't," Garrett said, his jaw tightening further. "He knows too much. He knows you're alive, and where to find you. You want the Sheriff to come knocking at our door?"

"No," Sean said, slumping a little. He glanced at Liam, who dropped his eyes immediately, cheeks flushing. "Well I'm not eating him."

"I didn't expect you to," Garrett said, sounding suddenly amused. "I thought you could keep each other company while I try and track down Violet. If he knew something, well then that would have been a bonus."

"I see," Sean said. Liam's eyes flicked back up to his face. He looked upset as he turned and walked away.

"Sean," Garrett said, entreating him. The wendigo ignored him, stomping up the stairs. "Fuck," the blonde hissed. He ran a hand through his hair. Liam studied his profile. He looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale, giving him a sickly look.

He felt a swell of pity, imagining how worried and frantic he would feel if someone had taken Mason. He didn't think he would go to these extremes, but well, he could get really angry sometimes. He'd done a lot of things he'd regretted over the years. And Garrett was right, even if he was in pain and his head felt woozy right now, he would heal.

After a long silence, Garrett looked down at him. "He won't hurt you," he said in a dull, weary voice. "You don't need to be afraid of him. He might ask to bite you, maybe. It's how he feeds. But I imagine you'll heal a lot faster from that than I do."

This shocked Liam. "You let him bite you?"

One of Garrett's lips quirked up. Liam's eyes dropped and lingered. God, he really was out of it, wasn't he?

"Believe me, it doesn't hurt," he said, sounding amused again, though still exhausted. "And he's very persuasive."

With one last shake of his head, Garrett eyes swept him up and down and then he was turning and walking away.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said quietly. And then the door was shut, the sharp sound of the lock turning making Liam wince.

He was all alone, trapped in a basement, at the whim of a cannibalistic teenage boy and a hunter. Liam fought down his rising panic, concentrating instead on taking deep, shaky breaths. He'd be okay. He had to be.

***

Sean was bored and hungry, and below him he could hear the werewolf's heart beating just a touch too fast. Liam's fear was spreading throughout the entire house, the tendrils teasing at his senses and leaving him on edge. He gnashed his teeth together, staring out the front window. Garrett had left again, placing the key for the basement in his pocket as he'd given him a slow, teasing kiss. It had been meant to reassure him, to placate him, but it had the opposite effect. He was more agitated than ever.

Every shift the boy made, Sean heard. Every swallowed whimper of pain, Sean heard. Every panicked breath, Sean heard.

He hated it.

With a muttered curse, he gave up his watch at the window. He wasn't a dog, to wait by the door for his master to come home.

Watching tv did nothing to abate his boredom, nor did it drown out the noises that Liam was making. Half an hour later, his breaths were only becoming more laboured. With the poison in his system, his healing wasn't triggering, and the newborn wolf was clearly unfamiliar with pain; something that Sean could empathise with.

"Fuck," he hissed, rolling off the couch and padding to the basement door.

As he turned the key, he heard the wolf suck in a quiet whine.

He glided down the stairs, eyes focused on the pathetic figure curled up against the wall. Liam was pale, the sour scent of his fear and pain blanketing the entire room. Poison oozed from his pores. It was sickening.

"If you try to break free, I  _ will _ eat you," he said with narrowed eyes.

Liam nodded, smelling anxious despite his obvious attempt to put on a brave face. He gave an agonised cry as Sean picked him up as gently as he was able, setting him on his feet.

He swiftly dealt with the chains, untying them from the cuffs and letting them fall to the ground. Liam was far too weak to put up a struggle, let alone get away from him right now.

"I'm going to carry you," he warned. Liam bit into his lip but nodded. Sean bent down, putting a hand under his legs to lift him up, cradling him against his chest. Liam groaned, burying his face into his neck. Sean went rigid, blood flowing south, saliva flooding his mouth. Hunger struck him. The hunger to please. The hunger to feed on that pleasure.

He shoved the impulse down. In his current state, Liam wouldn't survive the experience. And with how protective he already felt over the baby wolf, that wasn't an option.

Sean was careful as he carried Liam up the basement stairs and down the hallway to the room he shared with Garrett. It was awkward to walk sideways through the doors, but he didn't want to jarr the teenage boy. He was weakly clinging to the front of Sean's shirt, tremors running through his body. It was sort of pathetic but strangely endearing. Sean had never felt the urge to look after someone before. It was new to him.

"Here you go," he said, carefully setting Liam down in the bathroom. He staggered, and Sean caught at his arms, holding him upright. "Shower, then some pain relief, and then food. Sound okay?"

Maybe after that, Liam would be more interesting and they could play.

"Sure," Liam said with a grimace of pain.

He helped Liam to lean against the wall, divesting him of his clothes with clinical efficiency. He didn't let his hands linger, though his eyes drank their fill, taking in the firm chest covered in a thick down of hair. Sean felt his mouth watering again as his gaze flicked down further, tracing each inch of revealed skin as he eased Liam's shorts down his muscular legs. His cock, nestled in dark curls, was deliciously long, especially considering that it was still soft.

When he looked back up, Liam was turned away, his cheeks a bright red as he stared at the wall. Sean smirked. His scent was just a touch sweeter now, embarrassment mixed with desire. He could work with that.

Sean stripped off as well, kicking off his borrowed sweatpants and peeling off his shirt. He preened as Liam's eyes flicked over his body, lingering in all the interesting places. His blush started to travel down his neck. Sean wanted to chase it with his lips.

He waited for Liam to look back up and meet his gaze, deliberately licking his lips and making Liam's breath stutter from his own. He smirked. "Plenty of time for that sort of thing later," he said cheerfully. "Let's get you all cleaned up."

"I can do it," Liam said weakly.

Sean arched an eyebrow at him. "Lift your arms above your head and I might believe you."

Liam grit his teeth, slowly raising up both arms. They didn't even get halfway up before he had to stop, biting hard into his lip to stop his cry of pain. Tears swam in his eyes, clinging to his lashes. One tear leaked down, and Sean was fascinated by the sight, reaching up to brush it away with his thumb.

"You're hurt," he said, keeping his voice low and calm and reassuring. "Let me help you, Liam."

The other boy looked down, nodding resentfully. 

“I won’t touch you anywhere you don’t want me to,” Sean promised him. “If you want me to stop, just say so.”

Garrett had always made it clear that Sean was in charge of anything that happened between them. It was part of what had made him so interesting. Why should a hunter care what his prey wanted? And yet he had, and now Sean was starting to understand. Liam fascinated him. He wanted him, but more than that, he wanted Liam to want him back.

He left Liam leaning against the bathroom tiles to start up the shower, waiting until it was starting to steam up the room before going back to Liam, helping him walk into the shower. Liam gripped Sean's forearms as he tilted his head back into the stream of water. Sean watched his hair turn dark, water streaking down his neck and making the hair on his chest damp as well. He felt his cock twitch with interest as the sickly smell started to swirl down the drain.

"Hold onto my waist," he said, his voice rough. Liam flushed again but did as Sean asked, his hands moving to Sean's waist and gripping. Sean closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his racing heart. When he was composed, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into his hand. "Head down," he instructed.

He massaged the shampoo into Liam's hair, being gentle and thorough, senses on high alert for any sign of discomfort. Apart from the steady scent of pain and embarrassment, Liam seemed to be fine, leaning into his touch as he rubbed circles into his scalp.

"Not really how I expected to spend my Friday night," Liam murmured, giving a chuckle that turned into a pained huff, one arm wrapping around his ribs.

Sean smiled at that. "I bet. Okay, you can rinse now." He shielded Liam's eyes with one hand, shivering as he felt his eyelashes brushing against his skin. His other hand helped to smooth Liam's hair back, rinsing out the shampoo.

They repeated the process with the conditioner, and Sean had to fight back his instincts as Liam's scent turned sweeter and sweeter. His teeth cut into his gums, desperate to be unleashed. Liam gave him a funny look, his wolf smelling but not recognising the blood. Sean ignored it, guiding his head back down to rinse it out.

Hair clean, he grabbed the loofah and poured some of Garrett's body wash onto it. Liam's hand tightened at Sean's waist as he brought it up to his chest, gently running it down his body, mindful of his ribs. He looked up slowly from the hypnotising sight of the suds sliding down his abs, finding Liam's eyes dark as they stared into his. They maintained eye contact as Sean rubbed the loofah down his stomach and then back up again, moving it across to one of his shoulders and circling there. Liam took a shaky breath but didn't move or say anything, letting Sean clean his chest and arms.

Sean stepped closer, leaning down to breathe in his scent as he brought the loofah to his back, running it down Liam's spine. Liam gasped and the sound went straight to Sean's cock, making him bite back a curse. Liam's blood smelled even sweeter than Garrett's did.

Not a single bit of the expanse of Liam's back was missed as Sean ran the loofah across his skin, wiping away the sweat and dirt and the lingering traces of poison. Liam shuddered. His fingers were digging into Sean's hips hard enough to bruise, the pinpricks of his claws drawing tiny droplets of blood. That was good; if he was shifting then he was healing.

"Rinse," he said hoarsely, licking his lips to wet them. Liam stepped back, eyes burning gold as he held Sean's gaze, the water streaming down his body and washing the suds away.

Sean's eyes dropped down, drawn like magnets to Liam's cock, hard and curved up towards his stomach. A shiver ran up his spine as it bobbed under his stare, precome beading at the top and sliding down his shaft. The urge to follow the trail with his tongue was almost overwhelming. He took a shuddering breath, but that made things worse as Liam's sweetness flooded his nose. He couldn't hold the teeth back now and he closed his mouth around them, taking another sharp breath through his nose, trying desperately to calm down. It was so hard though. All he wanted to do was to sink into Liam; his nose at his pulse breathing him in, his teeth in his skin and tasting his blood, his cock buried in his heat and making him beg.

He dropped to his knees slowly, Liam's hands trailing up his skin and settling on his shoulders. He looked up at Liam as he brought the loofah to his calf. The teen spread his legs slightly, giving a quiet whine as the loofah slipped up the inside of his thigh, brushing just shy of his balls. Sean's eyes dropped to follow the movement of his hand. Up and down in slow, rhythmic strokes, one leg and then the other, just a touch higher each time as the scent of Liam's arousal grew stronger, the pain dissipating.

Sean paused, letting Liam step back, twisting slightly to let the shower wash his legs clean. When he turned back, he looked nervous.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sean asked.

Liam bit into his lip, the gold bleeding back into blue. "I-" he hesitated. "I don't know." Sean waited patiently for him to decide. It would be easy, so easy, to make Liam give in. A sultry smirk, a hot breath hovering over the tip of his cock, a few bats of his eyelashes. He'd been born for this sort of seduction. It came to him as easily as breathing, especially after having Garrett to hone his skills on.  But he didn't do any of that. Liam's surrender would taste all the sweeter for being real.

Liam turned away, looking conflicted. Sean bit back his disappointment. It wasn’t an enthusiastic yes, and anything less than that was unacceptable.

“It’s okay,” he said, standing up, pressing the loofah into Liam’s hand. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Liam.”

He turned his back, there if Liam needed him, but clearly giving him the space he needed. Sean kept his head down, listening as Liam slowly cleaned himself up and watching the suds fall to the tiles below. His nostrils were filled with the mouth-watering sweetness of his desire and he closed his eyes, just breathing it in and enjoying it. While he was disappointed, he knew that Liam wanted him. For now, it was enough.

***

Garrett unlocked the door, shutting it behind him and deadbolting it. Frustration ran through every part of his body, making his jaw ache. He hadn't been able to find a single lead on Violet's whereabouts, and he felt like he was running out of time. Surely Scott would soon realise that his beta was missing.

He hung up his jacket, dumping his keys and wallet, rubbing his face as he looked in the hallway mirror. He looked as exhausted as he felt. As he started to turn away, he paused, eyes falling on the basement door. It was unlocked, the door slightly ajar. His body flowed into action before his mind could catch up, his back hitting the wall, hand immediately grasping the lacrosse stick he kept near the front door.

On high alert, he slowly stepped towards the basement, peering down through the crack and listening for any sign of imminent danger. The chains lay on the ground, along with the cuffs. Somehow, Liam had gotten free.

From the kitchen, the sound of a loud thud was clearly heard. Silently, Garrett cursed, moving further down the hallway. His heart thudded in his chest, anxiety building over what he would find in the next room. Was Sean alive?

Positioning himself by the door, he closed his eyes and listened intently. When he heard the scrape of a knife, he sprung into action, shoving the door open and levelling the knife at the end of his lacrosse stick at the person in front of him. He stared, wide eyed, struggling to comprehend exactly what he was seeing.

Sean was there, but he wasn't injured, thank god. He was, however, frozen in place while holding a fork to Liam's mouth, who was sitting at the kitchen bench, his look of annoyance swiftly becoming one of fear. The fork slowly lowered.

"What the fuck?" Garrett said, pulling the poisoned blade away from Sean's neck.

Sean turned, giving him an impassive look. He didn't look the slightest bit apologetic. "I made food," he said simply.

Garrett glared at him. "I can see that," he snapped. "Why the fuck is he up here and not down in the basement, tied up?"

"I let him go," Sean shrugged. "Got sick of listening to him crying."

"I wasn't crying," Liam muttered. Garrett ignored him.

"So what if he was crying? We discussed this. We can't let him go."

"What's the harm? You literally broke his ribs and poisoned him," Sean snapped back. "You really think he could overpower me?"

"After healing and feeding him? Yes." Garrett folded his arms. "Put him back."

Sean narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to."

Garrett looked at Liam, who was worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. His hair was damp, pushed back from his face, and he was wearing a too large sweater, one that Garrett was fairly sure had come from his own closet. At the moment, he didn't look particularly threatening, but Garrett knew better. Werewolves were dangerous, especially untrained ones. But whatever, Sean would heal from most of what Liam could throw at him at the moment. If he wanted to risk it, that was his look out.

"Fine," he bit out. "He's your responsibility."

He retreated to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He needed sleep, and badly. If Sean wanted to play with his new toy so bad, he could do it somewhere else.

Only ten minutes later, the door opened and closed, a warm body plastering along his back. "He's tied up again," Sean murmured, lips brushing behind his ear. "I'm sorry I upset you."

Garrett gave a deep sigh, rolling over. "Sorry for snapping," he said. "I was scared."

Sean moved closer, sliding one leg between Garrett's, snuggling against his chest. Garrett pressed his lips to his forehead, just breathing him and enjoying the closeness. "Of what?" Sean murmured against his skin.

"That you'd been hurt, or killed," Garrett admitted after a few long moments. "I saw that basement door open and I panicked."

"Aw babe," Sean said, his voice turning warm. Garrett shivered at the term of endearment, feeling his cheeks heat. He tightened his arms around Sean, glad that the wendigo couldn't see his face.

The silence stretched again, and Garrett relaxed by slow increments, soothed by Sean's fingers trailing up and down his spine. His own hands were tracing circles into the wendigo's skin, just enjoying the feeling of being close to another person. These moments were becoming more frequent between them, their interactions more about intimacy than sex. Not that the sex wasn't amazing, because it was. But this was nice too. Not that Garrett would admit that outside the dark cocoon of their bed.

“You like him, don’t you?” Garrett asked eventually. 

Sean hummed. “There’s something about him,” he mused. “Those big blue eyes of his, maybe. It’s weird.”

“Not that weird,” Garrett responded. “You clearly have a type.”

“Short and built boys with baby blues?” Sean asked with a chuckle.

“Exactly.” Garrett smiled, sighing as Sean started to kiss up his chest. His heart rate started to increase, his cock swelling. It didn’t take much for his body to respond to Sean.

“Fuck, you always smell so good,” Sean purred, nipping at his pulse. “So sweet.”

"Do you really wanna do this with Liam right below us?" Garrett asked, squirming as Sean rubbed against him with a slow undulation of his hips. He gasped as Sean's teeth scraped up the side of his neck, teasing him.

"I always wanna do this," he murmured into Garrett's ear. "Want you all the time. Want you bent over for me, that delicious ass up in the air."

"Sean," he gasped, forgetting himself for a moment and rutting against him, turning and offering his throat. That was it, that was all it took. A few pretty words and the promise of pleasure. He shook his head, clearing it and pushing on Sean's chest, his head swimming with lust.

The wendigo looked at him, bemusement swirling in his eyes. His hand reached to cup Garrett's cheek, brushing just under one of his eyes.

"You looked tired," he said, his smile dropping. "Come on, I made extra food. You look like you need it."

With a groan, Garett took Sean's offered hand and let the wendigo pull him up out of bed, leading him back to the kitchen. Liam was indeed gone, and Garrett sat in his place, accepting the heaped plate of food that Sean slid in front of him. Sean didn't pick up the fork and offer to feed him, but he did stand over him until he'd eaten at least half. He then started on the dishes, and Garrett studied his profile as he munched on the stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs that Sean had prepared.

He looked content, which was so bizarre to Garrett. If anyone had asked him a month ago if it was possible for a wendigo to live with a human in domestic bliss he would have laughed in their faces. Everything he knew about wendigos had been wrong. Sean's family had survived on essentially a vegan diet, not harming any live humans to stay alive themselves. The only reason Sean had deviated from that had been because he was injured and out of control. And to learn that Sean could feed from him without, well, disfiguring him, was something that Garrett had never even heard whispers of before. It made him wonder if he and Violet had been the ones in the wrong all along.

Kill or be killed, that had been their motto. Their parents had all been killed when they were young by a pack of werewolves, leaving the two of them to fend for themselves. The only reason that the two of them had survived was that their respective parents had left them at a mutual friend's house before taking out this pack. The friend had dumped them in foster care when it was clear that no one would be returning for them, and they'd been on their own ever since.

Others called them the orphans. They'd learned how to hunt, they'd taken bounties when they could get them, taking on bigger and bigger jobs as they got faster and stronger and smarter. This Beacon Hills job was meant to be the last job, the big one, the one that would set them up and let them leave the game for good.

And well, so far it had come pretty close. The deaths of Sean's family and the old werewolf had netted them a million dollars. If they were smart, that money could last them a really long time. But Violet had been greedy. She wanted the big prize. The true alpha. Twenty five million. It was stupid, but she wouldn't listen, and now she was who knew where.

His mind turned to Liam, trapped below. Every now and again Sean's head tilted towards the door as if he was listening. He wondered what Liam was doing, wondered if he was still injured or if he was healing. Weakened, Liam wouldn't be able to escape, but at full strength, Garrett had no idea. But Liam had been free before, and had been letting Sean feed him. It seemed unlikely that he would break free and try and kill them.

Sean cleared his throat, making him startle, head whipping towards the wendigo. He hadn’t even realised that he’d been staring down towards the basement. “You could just go check on him, if you’re that worried,” he pointed out.

"I'm sure he's fine," he said stiffly, dropping his gaze.

"He's crying again, actually," Sean said matter-of-factly. "He's scared. The whole house smells sour with it."

Garrett's chest twinged with guilt. It was easy to kill wendigos and werewolves when you didn't know them, didn't think about it. But now that he was second guessing himself, he felt miserable. That was a boy down there, not that much younger than him. An injured boy who was scared and confused. Hardly the monster he'd made him out to be in his mind.

He sighed, setting his fork down, stomach roiling. He couldn't eat while Liam was down there suffering. It wasn't right.

"I'll be back," he muttered, pushing his chair back and standing up. Sean smiled, stepping in to bestow a soft kiss on his lips. He pressed the key into his hand, turning back to cleaning.

***

Liam bit back another whimper. He knew Sean could probably hear him, and he didn't want to upset him more than he already was. He'd been stone faced as he took Liam back into the basement, eyes pained as he'd shackled him. The muttered apology before he turned and walked away had been barely audible, but Liam had heard it nonetheless. He clearly cared about Garrett a great deal. Liam could understand that.

But he hurt all over. His ribs were in the process of healing, and every intake of breath was painful, making him breathe in fast, shallow pants instead, trying to avoid the feeling that one of his ribs was poking into his lung. Maybe it was, all he knew was that it hurt.

One good thing was that he no longer felt woozy. Between the shower and the food, the poison seemed to be out of his system. If it wasn't for the pain, he'd probably be fine waiting for Sean and Garrett to figure out what to do with him.

It was scary though. The dark closed in around him, making him feel like he was trapped, and that combined with the pain and the uncertainty was making him panic again. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He could feel his claws growing, his fangs lengthening. The fear was changing, becoming something else. And that frightened him even more.

The door opened, and Liam's eyes flew open, focussed on the figure standing at the top of the stairs. Not Sean. Garrett.

Like this, he could smell the hint of fear and leaned towards it, baring his fangs. Threat. Danger. Garrett remained where he was, but with his wolf eyes Liam could see him clearly, every micro expression as he moved from fear to resignation. He could even hear his heart pounding in his chest. It was overwhelming.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Garrett said in a deliberately calm voice.

Each step was slow, Garrett showing his empty hands as he moved down the stairs to stand in front of him. Liam's hackles raised, his control completely shot as he growled. Suddenly, Sean was there, one hand on his shoulder.

He'd been so focused on Garrett that he hadn't noticed the wendigo enter the room. "Easy, puppy," he said gently, sliding his other hand under Liam's chin and lifting it, drawing his eyes away from the hunter. "You're okay, Liam. Calm down. You're safe."

Liam shook his head. He wasn't safe. He was hurt, and tied up, and scared. Sean hushed him, crooning as he began to stroke his hand through Liam's hair, the same way he had in the shower, soothing circles that made the panic slowly ebb away.

"Better?" Sean asked a few minutes later. Liam nodded. Somehow, he was now cradled against Sean's chest, his fangs and claws gone, his senses dulled. He felt empty, like he'd just cried too much. Like he'd had an episode. It was an awful feeling. Tears stung at his eyelids.

Sean kissed the top of his head, unhooking his chains once more, though leaving the cuffs on. He picked Liam up like he had earlier, holding him close like he was precious. Liam nuzzled into his neck, hiding his face.

"Liam," Garrett said, his voice strained. "I shouldn't have done this. For what it's worth, I am sorry."

Liam nodded but still didn't look at him. He'd still hurt him, yelled, tied him up, threatened him. He knew why Garrett had done it, knew that he was just as scared as Liam was, but he was too exhausted to deal with any of that at the moment.

"Come up to the lounge room," Sean suggested. "We can put a movie on."

"Sure," Garrett agreed.

The human trailed after them. Liam tracked his heartbeat, finding it easier now to sense him. It was like his wolf was more awake in his chest, relaying him information that he almost knew what to do with now.

Sean sat down, arranging Liam into a comfortable position before pulling a blanket over both of them. He tucked it around Liam's body, both arms holding him close. Liam's hands were in his lap, still cuffed together, but it was a damn sight better than being down in the basement, so he wasn't about to complain.

"Comfy?" Sean murmured in his ear.

"As I can be," he said quietly.

"Your ribs?" Sean asked, sounding sympathetic. Liam gave a tight nod, and Sean tutted, smoothing his hair away from his face. "Want me to help?"

Liam turned his head to look at him, squirming a little at how close the wendigo's face was to his own, remembering how it felt to have his hands on his body, teasing him, making him feel good. "How?" He asked, feeling his cheeks betray him once more, heating up.

Sean's lips quirked up. "I'm a wendigo," he said. "My bites can feel good, really good. You won't be feeling any pain, I promise you that."

Garrett had told him something similar earlier, about how his bites felt good, and how persuasive he was. He glanced at Garrett, who was biting back a smirk. On his neck, a fading mark was still clearly visible, one that Liam hadn't noticed earlier in the dark basement. Sean followed his gaze, chuckling under his breath.

"Garrett likes it when I bite him," he said, his lips brushing Liam's ear, voice too low for the human to hear. "He gets so hard, moans so beautifully. I love having him spread out in front of me as I bite down on that gorgeous plump ass of his."

Liam felt arousal stir in his belly, picturing it despite himself, his cock stirring. He was glad for the blanket now, and the fact that Garrett was human and couldn't smell him. But Sean could, and he felt the huffs of his quiet laughter against his ear. "You like that, don't you puppy? You like hearing about all the naughty things I do to Garrett?"

He could see now what Garrett meant about the wendigo being persuasive. He had a way about him, a way of making you hang on his every word, forgetting the world around you as his deep, soothing voice brought you to a different place.

Sean's teeth nipped at his ear lobe, making him shudder and bare his neck. The wendigo took full advantage, nosing along his neck, breathing him in. "You smell sweet, puppy." His voice was rough, going straight to Liam's cock. He was so hard he was dizzy with it, the pain rapidly fading.

A whimper fell from his lips, drawing Garrett's attention. Liam flushed even more as the hunter watched him, his blue eyes going dark with lust as they flicked between Liam and Sean. Those teeth were at his neck, scraping against his pulse as Sean licked a stripe of his neck, purring his approval.

"Please," Liam whispered, equally embarrassed and aroused. Garrett licked his lips, shifting as he turned to face them more fully, engrossed in them now rather than the movie he'd started on the television. Liam's eyes dropped to the obvious bulge at the front of Garrett's pants. God, he was turned on as well. He whimpered again, and Sean struck.

Pleasure. He gave a long, loud moan as he went rigid in Sean's hold. He couldn't feel his ribs anymore, couldn't feel anything other than wave after wave of pleasure, his cock leaking an embarrassing amount in his pants, his eyes closing against his will as he rode the waves. When he came to a few minutes later, Sean was murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, pressing soft kisses to the mark on his neck, his cock twitching each and every time.

He turned towards Sean, his muscles feeling like rubber, looking at him through lidded eyes. Sean smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his nose, his cheek, the edge of his lips. The wendigo hovered there, breath warm on Liam's cheek. His choice.

Liam shyly turned, lips brushing softly against Sean's. He felt the other boy's sigh, felt his hands coming up to cradle his face, holding him still as he gently but thoroughly kissed him, teasing him every now and again with a suck on his lower lip. Liam's tongue darted out, and he gave a surprised cry as it scraped over one of Sean's pointed teeth.

The wendigo growled, sucking his tongue into his mouth, hands moving into his hair, gripping tight. Liam moaned, feeling their tongues meet and stroke, the welt on his tongue healing over as Sean kissed him.

He was dazed when Sean pulled away, blinking rapidly, his heart thundering in his ears. What had just happened?

Liam looked over at Garrett, who had his teeth firmly implanted in his lower lip, his expression pained. His cock was clearly trying to burst out of his pants, a damp spot spreading near the tip. Liam could relate. He was pretty sure he'd come in his pants. He felt sticky, and yet he was still just as hard. God, what had he gotten himself into?

Sean pulled his attention back, fingers gently tilting his chin back towards him. "You okay there, puppy? I can hear the wheels turning in your head."

"Fine," he croaked.

"How's those ribs?"

He didn't let Liam answer, his hands instead dropping to Liam's shirt, lifting it up and over his head before he could even open his mouth to protest. Liam shivered in the cooler air, flushing as two sets of eyes hungrily raked his body.

Sean hummed, hands moving up his stomach to his chest. "The bruising is gone," he noted.

His eyes dropped, amazed to see that Sean was right. "Oh," he whispered. "The bite really did help."

Sean nodded. "Pain triggers healing. Remember that." Liam nodded, biting back another whine as one of Sean's fingers brushed over a nipple. His body jolted, and Sean's eyes went dark.

"No, wait-"

But Sean brushed it again, then pinching down on the sensitive nub, making him cry out. He blushed even more, but fuck it felt so good. What was Sean doing to him? Why did his body respond to him like this?

"You're so sensitive," Sean said, sounding delighted, his voice a rumbly purr. "Oh my pretty boy, I'm going to have so much fun with you."

He turned away from Sean, hiding his blush, but Garrett was right there looking at him as well. Liam brought his hands up to cover his face, feeling the heat coming off his cheeks.

"Oh, isn't he just adorable, Garrett?" Sean asked, his hands falling to Liam's waist. "Look at how embarrassed he is."

Garrett cleared his throat. "Yeah," he agreed. Liam peeked at him through his fingers. He looked uncomfortable, shifting as he tried to find more space for his cock, expression pained. Sean chuckled.

"Something you need?" The wendigo asked.

Garrett shot him a glare. His cheeks were flushed as well, his lips red and bruised from the way he'd been biting down on them. Liam could smell his desire, or at least he was pretty sure it was desire. It was like Sean had said, a sweet scent, something that melted onto his tongue like honey, making the air thick and syrupy.

But at the back of it, Liam could still detect just a hint of sour. The fear. He looked away from Garrett, turning to Sean.

“We should stop,” he said quietly, taking Sean’s hand and pulling it away from his chest.

The wendigo’s face immediately turned serious. “Of course,” he said, straightening up. “What is it?”

Liam’s eyes flicked to Garrett, who was leaning towards them, his concern obvious. “Garrett’s scared,” he said simply. “I don’t, I can’t-”

Sean’s expression softened. “I know what you mean,” he said. “The scent?”

Liam nodded and looked down at his bound hands. This wasn’t at all how he’d imagined being with someone for the first time. He knew that Sean had left the handcuffs on him to make Garrett feel better, but as much as he was turned on and practically panting for someone to touch him, that sour note stopped him from being able to just let go. 

“I’m sorry,” Garrett whispered. Liam met his gaze, searching it.

“You don’t have to explain,” he said. “I’m not too comfortable with the werewolf thing myself.”

Garrett stood and moved closer, sitting on the edge of the couch facing the two of them. He hesitated for a few minutes, looking down at Liam’s hands. 

He reached for them, untying the cuffs and freeing him. 

“Kidnapping you was wrong,” Garrett said, his voice shaky. He shook his head, giving a bitter laugh. “I thought it would help.”

“Help Violet?” Sean asked him.

“No, I meant, hunting, in general. My parents, they were hunters too, they left me with a mutual friend, so did Violet’s parents. They were killed.”

Liam didn’t say anything, letting him continue.

“I was angry,” Garrett admitted. “I trained, we both did. We wanted to fight back, I guess. But Sean taught me that the monsters were just as human as I am, well, maybe more. I hunted people without remorse.”

His scent was like acid, stinging Liam’s nose. He couldn’t place it, but the expression on Garrett’s face told him plenty. He regretted it now. He’d done bad things, but that didn’t make him a bad person. He could change.

Liam sighed. “I know what it’s like to be angry and lash out.” All too well, thanks to his IED. At least the worst thing he’d ever done was trash someone’s car. He couldn’t imagine ever actually killing though. 

“How old were you?” Sean asked.

Garrett shrugged. “Seven. Violet was Eight. We stuck together through foster care, trained in secret. All of our parent’s stuff was left to us, so when we turned 18 we got access to all of it; the weapons, the poisons, the stashes of money and papers.”

“That’s rough,” Sean said. He reached out to take Garrett’s hand. Garrett accepted it with a grimace, his fingers tightening around the wendigo’s.

“This whole thing was meant to be the last job,” Garrett said, his voice shaking even more now. “Get in, get some good money, and then get out for good. I never really had the stomach for it, not like Violet did. I was just sick of being scared all the time.”

Liam felt conflicted. While he could understand Garrett’s point of view, the hunter had still killed others of his kind. He looked to Sean, who had a thoughtful expression. He felt bad, but he had to know.

“Why did you decide to trust him?” He asked the wendigo.

Sean shrugged. “He was sad,” he said. “Even when he was taunting me, threatening to let me starve, I could tell he didn’t want to.”

Liam remembered the look in Garrett’s eyes. He’d noticed it too.

He nodded, looking back at Garrett, waiting for the hunter to look up and feel his eyes on him. “Am I free?” He asked. “Could I leave?”

Sean’s hands tightened at his waist.

Garrett‘s face fell even as he nodded. “Yes, you can leave,” he said. “I really am sorry, Liam.”

Liam acknowledged this with a nod, but didn’t get up, didn’t leave. Knowing that he was allowed to was enough.

He reached up, slowly, so that Garrett could watch him as he curled a hand into his shirt, gently tugging him closer. The hunter followed, eyes widening as he realised what Liam wanted.

Their lips touched, so softly that it was barely a kiss, just the lightest meeting of lips. Garrett's lips parted on a sigh, and Liam pressed forward, kissing him more firmly, coaxing back to sweetness. Every kiss made Garrett sigh, every kiss turned his scent sweeter, richer, and Liam tasted the honey on his tongue, swiping it along Garrett's lower lip and dipping into his mouth.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Sean breathed behind him. He felt the wendigo lean closer, his lips moving back to his neck, sucking over the mark he'd already made. Liam moaned, and Garrett swallowed the sound with an answering moan, trying to get closer.

***

Sean watched with avid interest as Liam fisted a hand in Garrett’s shirt, tugging him closer. Their kisses started off soft and soon turned hungry, and he bit back a moan. They looked good together, and the sweetness of their combined scents was driving him crazy.

He moved to Liam’s neck, sucking at the fading mark he’d made, bringing it back to life. Both of his boys moaned, and he sucked hard, fangs grazing over the spot, sinking in again.

Nirvana. He drank greedily before closing off the mark, feeling the vigour flow through his entire body. He felt stronger than ever before, his nerves humming with pure energy. 

Someone could get addicted to power like that.

Sucking further down Liam’s chest, he mouthed at his nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Liam squirmed and moaned, trying to wriggle away, but between Sean’s hands holding him and Garrett kneeling between his legs, he had nowhere to go.

Liam broke his mouth away from Garrett’s lips, gasping for breath. “Sean,” he whimpered, hand moving up to grip his hair tight, trying to pull him away. Sean relented, but only for long to look up at him, his eyes shining with mischief.

He struck, lightning quick, teeth sinking into the flesh around Liam’s nipple, making him cry out, hips bucking. He was so sweet, so pretty, so responsive. Sean wanted to turn him over and spread him open, make him really scream.

“Fuck, fuck,” Liam sobbed, writhing as Garrett brought a hand to Liam’s other nipple, pinching down hard. 

God, but they were going to ruin this boy.

Garrett wriggled back, tugging at Liam’s pants and peeling them off. Sean released his nipple to gaze down at him as well, entranced by the mess Liam had already made of himself. He was hard, the tip of his cock an angry red. It was nestled in dark curls, damp with his come, still steadily leaking from his slit.

Sean’s mouth watered.

But Garrett got there first, looking up at Liam with those stunning blue eyes, hovering over his cock, his lips parted as he lightly blew air towards his sensitive tip.

“Garrett,” Liam whispered, sounding wrecked, his cock twitching under the teasing sensation, tears already clinging to his lashes, cheeks flushed red.

“Tell me to stop,” Garrett said to him, his voice low and honey warm. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

Sean smirked. There was the Garrett he knew, the tease with the bedroom eyes and sultry voice. Yes, this was much better.

Liam bit down on his lip. Garrett surged up, pulling it clear, his expression stern. “Words, Liam. Use your words.”

Sean chuckled, nipping at Liam’s ear, breath hot against it. “Tell him how much you want him, Liam. Tell him how badly you need him to suck your cock.”

Heat was pouring from Liam, especially his cheeks and chest, which were blazing red. Sean was completely enraptured with how worked up he was, how out of control already. He wanted to see him lose his composure completely, wanted to feel his claws raking down his back, his fangs at his neck. 

Liam licked his lips nervously, his tongue brushing against Garrett’s tongue. He looked up at him, eyes wide and desperate. “I want you,” he said, voice wavering, clearly nervous. “I need you-” He trailed off, unable to get the words out.

Garrett tsked at him. “If you can’t say it Liam, then I can’t do it.”

Liam shuddered, hesitated, gave in. “I need you to suck my cock.”

“Good boy,” Sean purred in his ear. Garrett smiled down at him, rewarding him with a filthy kiss. Liam grabbed him, holding him there as he returned the kiss, getting lost in it. 

Garrett pulled away, waiting until Liam’s eyes reopened before slowly kissing down his chest, smirking as he flicked his tongue over one nipple and then the other, making Liam jolt. He didn’t linger, moving further down until he was kneeling between Liam’s legs, his tongue dipping down to the base of Liam’s cock and licking up and around the head.

Liam whimpered, legs falling open. Sean was glued to the movement of Garrett’s tongue, his own darting out to wet his lips as the hunter savoured Liam’s release, cleaning the length of his cock with his tongue and swallowing down every drop. And all the while Liam gasped and writhed, panting for breath, a whiny, desperate mess.

Sean had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Until Garrett wrapped a hand around Liam’s cock, holding it up and sucking on the head, slowly sinking down.

“Fuck,” Sean whispered. His own cock was painfully hard, trapped beneath Liam’s ass. He rutted against him, holding him still by the waist, the friction making him burn. It hurt, but in the best kind of way.

Liam turned his head, and Sean caught his lips with his own, dominating his mouth with his tongue and licking up every moan and gasp and sigh, while below them, Garrett bobbed his head on Liam’s length.

The cries from Liam’s lips got louder, and Sean had to hold him tighter, catching his hands and pulling them away from Garrett as his claws grew, his wolf rising to the surface. 

Sean crooned in his ear. “Look at you, my pretty boy. So good, so perfect for me, puppy.” Liam looked at him, tears running down his cheeks, eyes burning gold, mouth falling slack.

His head fell back, a cry leaving his lips as his whole body went rigid, his hips pistoning up into Garrett’s willing mouth, fucking up into him and emptying his release down his throat.

He slumped against Sean, hiding his face in his neck, breathing heavily. Sean released his hands, holding him close and breathing in the intoxicating scent of his happiness, watching as Garrett slurped off his cock, lapping gently over his slit until Liam turned his body away with a complaining mewl.

Garrett chuckled, looking pleased with himself as he wiped his face with his hand. Sean smirked at him, eyes gleaming as the hunter moved to sit beside him, nuzzling close as well.

“How hard are you right now?” Garrett asked with a knowing grin.

Sean pouted. “Harder than steel.”

“He is,” Liam murmured sleepily, wriggling a little and making Sean gasp. “I can feel it.”

It was Garrett’s turn to smirk, grabbing Sean’s chin in his hand, his eyes twinkling. “Is that right?” Garrett asked, lips hovering just out of reach. “Does it hurt, baby?”

“Yes,” Sean gasped.

These boys were teasing, Liam with his lips gently brushing at his neck, pressing lazy kisses into his skin, and Garrett, dipping in and kissing him softly, pulling back every time Sean tried to deepen the kiss. He gave a frustrated growl, reaching for Garrett.

The hunter gracefully moved back, standing in front of him. His own pants were tented, and he ran a hand up and down the imprint of his cock, laughing as Sean helplessly tracked the movement with his gaze.

“Bedroom?” Garrett asked, giving him a cocky grin.

Sean surged up, Liam still held securely in his arms, all but running down the hall. Garrett followed at a slower pace, but Sean could smell how turned on he was.

He set Liam down on the edge of large bed, but before he could move away, Liam grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him. He groaned, falling into the lazy but demanding kisses, both of them wriggling their way up the bed until Liam fell back against the pillows, looking up at him with hungry eyes.

Clearly, he was ready for more.

Sean sat up between Liam’s legs, running his hands up and down, lingering on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He wanted to mark them up, wanted to make him writhe and beg.

The bed dipped behind him as Garrett moved closer. He was deliciously naked, his hands moving to pull at Sean’s pants, tugging them down his thighs. In front of him, Liam’s eyes went wide, his scent hungry. Earlier, Liam had been too distracted by pain to pay much attention to his body, but now he was clearly interested.

Garrett gave a low chuckle, plastering himself along Sean’s back, hands wandering up and down his chest, framing his cock with his hands, showing it off to Liam. Sean arched back against him, sighing. He loved the way Garrett touched him, loved the possessive way he grabbed him, loved the feel of his hard cock rubbing against his ass.

He turned his head, and Garrett kissed him, one hand coming up to wrap around his throat, holding him there with just enough pressure to constrict his breathing.

Liam moved, but Sean couldn’t turn his head to watch, could only feel as his hands skimmed up his thighs, the lightest touch of his claws making him shudder and moan into Garrett’s mouth.

Warm breath puffed over his tip, and then he was being swallowed down into the warm cavern of Liam’s mouth, the werewolf tentatively sucking the head.

Fuck, he was supposed to be the one ruining him, and yet here Liam was, taking him apart with the gentle way he licked around his head while his hands dug into his hips, claws sinking in to hold him still.

“You look like you’re about to cry,” Garrett whispered. “That good, huh?”

“So good,” he breathed faintly, whimpering at a particularly hard suck, his hips twitching and causing his length to slide just a little further into Liam’s mouth. It was heaven.

Garrett grabbed him and pulled him away from Liam.

“On your back,” he told Liam. “Head facing this way.”

Liam scrambled to obey, lying back and looking up at them, biting at his lower lip. “So pretty,” Sean breathed.

“He is,” Garrett agreed. “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of his to use?”

Sean took the hint, eagerly shuffling closer and leaning over Liam, offering him his cock. Liam took the head into his mouth, suckling at it again, moaning as Sean slowly rolled his hips, dipping in and out of those pouty pink lips of his.

He looked down Liam’s body. His cock was leaking again, pooling against his stomach. It only took a little bit of maneuvering to move further down Liam’s body, holding himself up as he leaned down and snagged his cock with his lips, sucking it down.

Sean felt the vibration of Liam’s moan along his cock and groaned himself. The taste of him, the feel of him, the scent. He was intoxicating.

Garrett went to the bedside table and returned, placing himself behind Sean and running a slick finger over his rim, gently easing it inside. Sean pulled away from Liam’s cock to moan, burying it into his thigh with his teeth, writhing between Garrett’s finger and Liam’s mouth, blood welling in his mouth.

The second finger had him snarling through every breath, marking up Liam’s hip and what he could reach of his thigh, each bite only making Liam’s pleasure grow, making his blood sweeter, making his throat more relaxed so that Sean could fuck into his throat in earnest, pulling back each time the wolf started to choke.

He pulled his teeth out of Liam’s flesh, trying to fight back control. He wanted to last until Garrett was inside him, with Liam’s cock filling his mouth.

His teeth locked away, Sean swallowed Liam down again, bobbing his head, taking him down as far as he could. Liam moaned relentlessly around his cock, making Sean weaken, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Garrett groaned as he slid in a third finger, fucking Sean hard and fast with all three of them, his cock rubbing against Sean’s ass cheek, leaking onto his skin.

Sean pulled away from Liam, glancing back at him.

“Garrett,” he begged, spreading his legs a little wider. “God, fuck me, please.”

The blonde smirked at him, holding his fingers deep inside, curling them around and seeking. Sean shuddered as he found the bundle of nerves he was searching for. That, combined with Liam arching up and trying to take down more of his cock made his knees tremble, threatening to give out.

“How long can you last?” Garrett asked him with a wicked grin, punctuating it with a hard jab over his prostate.

He whined, head falling back down to rest against Liam’s thigh, trying to suck in some air. Not fucking long. It was too much, too good.

***

Sean’s ass clenched around his fingers. It made Garrett feel faint, imagining how good it would feel around his cock. 

Garrett pulled out his fingers, cleaning them off on his cock, slicking it up. Lining himself up, he sunk inside to the hilt in one quick, hard thrust. Garrett groaned as he clenched around his cock, already trying to milk him dry.

“Oh fuck,” Sean yelled, going rigid. He grabbed Sean’s ass, grinning as he held him still on his cock. It wasn’t enough, not quite yet, but from the way he was trembling, Sean was teetering on the edge.

Beneath them, Liam still sucked at Sean’s cock, straining up to take him down more. Further down, Sean could only rest his head on Liam’s thigh, too overwhelmed.

Liam's cock lay right next to his face, hard and leaking. Neglected. Well, that just would not do.

Garrett slid a hand down Sean's spine, leaning over him so that he could grip his hair and wrench him up. Sean gasped, ass clenching tight around his length, making Garrett shudder. He shook his head, clearing it.

"Open," he said, voice firm. Sean glanced back at him, showing his open mouth. No fangs.

Garrett smirked at him, shoving him down towards Liam's cock, guiding  him down onto it and holding him there as he swallowed down every inch of it.

"You don't come until he does," he said in a low voice. "Get sucking."

He pulled back his hips, slamming back in, the movement pulling Sean up and down onto Liam's cock as well. Sean moaned loudly, as did Liam. Fuck, they were both so perfect.

He grunted, doing it again, fucking into Sean hard and fast, tightening his grip on his hair.

Sean moaned louder and louder, his whole body shuddering underneath him. Garrett wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding him as he continued fucking him, feeling sweat bead on his own skin. It felt so fucking good.

The wendigo keened. He was about to come. Garrett bottomed out, pulling him off Liam's cock, watching as he panted for breath, drool falling from his lips. "Don't you dare," he warned him.

"Please," Sean whimpered. "Please, please."

"Liam first," he scolded.

Liam was writhing on the bed, leaking so heavily that even Garrett could smell it. It wouldn't take much. A few hard sucks; a bite maybe. Sean wrapped a hand around it, holding Liam's cock up and pumping it, licking around the head, sucking at the come leaking from the slit. The werewolf pulled away from Sean's cock, crying out. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come." He whined, hips coming clean off the bed, and both Sean and Garrett watched in awe as he came and came and came, splattering Sean's face and neck, the sheets, his own stomach.

Garrett pulled back and shoved Sean's head down, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Sean gave a choked off scream, biting down on Liam's thigh again as his ass became a vice around Garrett's cock, holding him still as his entire body spasmed, painting Liam's face in his release.

He pulled out, smirking as Sean rolled to the side with a whimper, both boys panting for breath and shivering through the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Reaching down, he trailed a finger over Liam's cheek, gathering up Sean's come. The werewolf looked up at him, eyes lidded, cheeks a beautiful blushing red. "Beautiful," he whispered, running his fingers along his bottom lip. Liam opened his lips, sucking down his fingers, lightly biting down on them as he sucked them clean. Garrett shivered, completely entranced by the sight.

Sean pushed himself up onto his elbow, watching Liam as well. Garrett’s gaze switched to him as he slowly pulled his fingers free from Liam’s pouting lips. Sean’s eyes burned with hunger and desire; looking at Liam like he wanted to eat him up with a spoon.

Garrett understood the feeling. With his cheeks flushed and his eyes lidded with satisfaction as he licked his lips clean, he looked delectable.

Liam was malleable, like putty as Garrett guided him to sit up, slotting in behind him and holding the wolf against his chest. He rubbed his shoulders, still watching Sean, who rolled and moved between Liam’s legs, grabbing his hair so that he could hold him still for a slow, deliberate, sensual kiss. Liam sighed, melting back against Garrett and putting his arms around Sean, kissing him back with quiet murmurs and moans. 

Sean’s kisses turned hungrier and filthier, and Liam writhed, his ass brushing against Garrett’s cock. He gasped, and both boys turned towards the noise, their eyes dark with lust.

“You didn’t come, did you?” Sean asked with a wide smirk. Garrett shook his head, biting down on his lip. He kept rutting slowly against Liam’s ass, the drag of skin on skin enough to keep him desperate. 

The wendigo picked Liam up like he weighed nothing, gently setting him aside. Liam stretched out along his side, watching with avid interest as Sean’s hand pushed against Garrett’s chest, forcing him onto his back.

He’d learned early with Sean to conserve his strength, letting the wendigo have his way with him. He was insatiable, and feeding on Garrett only seemed to make him last even longer. On one memorable evening, Garrett had tied his hands back, teasing him, prolonging things for as long as possible, wrecking Sean over and over again until he was a wild, thrashing thing. When he’d finally let Sean bite him, the wendigo was immediately rejuvenated, and he’d fucked Garrett long into the night, slowly dragging his cock in and out of Garrett’s ass, relishing every needy whimper the hunter had made.

Sean leaned over Garrett, smirking at him as if he could read his thoughts, hand trailing up the inside of Garrett’s thigh, the light scratch making him shiver with anticipation. His fingers circled one of the most recent marks he’d placed there, pressing in. Garrett groaned, arching up, eyes going lidded as his cock twitched, leaking precome that dribbled down the side of his shaft.

Sean’s nose twitched. His eyes darkened. 

“You smell good,” he purred, ducking down to nip at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

“You always say that,” he whispered, turning his head as Sean kissed down his jaw, looking at Liam and struggling to keep his eyes open as Sean sucked at his pulse at his now near-permanent mark. Liam smiled at him sweetly. He tried returning it, but moaned instead as Sean’s teeth broke the skin, the wendigo giving a hard suck before licking over the wound to close it. 

As always, the pleasure sent him drifting, his mind going foggy as Sean moved down his body, licking and nipping, tasting and teasing, driving him higher in a dizzying spiral of pain and pleasure all mixed into one. It was all the same to him now. The bites felt as good as the flash of pleasure that followed it. He was hooked.

Sean pushed his legs apart, resting between them and looking up Garrett’s body. His lips were tinged red as he licked them clean, and Garrett shivered as he looked at him. There was something about the hunger in his gaze that never failed to send a rush of fear and anticipation through his body. Sean was a dangerous addiction.

“May I?” Sean asked.

He always asked for permission, always gave him a chance to back out. Not that Garrett ever would, not with the way Sean looked at him, not with how good he made him feel.

“Yes,” he whispered.

The wendigo grinned, ducking his head down and licking up Garrett’s cock, sucking lightly on the tip. He moaned, arching up, only to be forced back down by Sean’s hands.

At his side, Liam wriggled down to watch, eyes wide as he watched how effortlessly Sean swallowed down his cock.

“Fuck,” Liam whispered.

Sean pulled off with a slurp, eyeing the wolf. “You want a taste, puppy?” He asked, holding Garrett’s cock and angling it towards him like it was a treat.

“Stop that,” Liam said with a slight frown. Garrett looked at him, some of the fog slipping away at his words.

Sean cocked his head at him, also stilling. “Stop what?” He asked.

“Calling me puppy.”

At this, Sean smirked. “But you are my puppy, aren’t you Liam? All cute and innocent, at least until I bend you over on all fours with that cute hairy ass of yours pointed up at the ceiling.”

Liam flushed, teeth worrying at his lower lip.

Sean moved closer, releasing Garrett so that he could run a hand through Liam’s hair, eyes staring unwaveringly into his. “Besides,” he whispered with a light tone of teasing, “it’s just a nickname, Liam. Something only we can use, something to show how special you are to us. Is that okay?”

Garrett watched Sean work Liam over, saw the second Liam gave in, looking down with pink cheeks, giving a quick nod. Just like that, Sean had gotten his way, and he rewarded Liam with a steamy kiss, slowly leaning back as Liam chased his lips, until suddenly his cheek brushed Garrett’s cock.

Sean used the hand he had buried in Liam’s hair to guide him right where he wanted him, lips pursed around the head of Garrett’s cock.

“Ready?”

Liam nodded, and moaned as Sean pushed him down, the hot cavern of his mouth swallowing down Garrett’s cock. Garrett moaned as well, fighting against his heavy eyelids as pleasure overwhelmed him. Liam looked so fucking good with his cock in his mouth.

He told him so and was rewarded with another moan, the vibrations sending a shiver running down his spine. Sean chuckled, eyes dark as he looked down at Garrett. “Good, pretty boy?”

“You know it is,” Garrett gasped, groaning as Sean held Liam down for a few beats, slowly letting him back up.

He tilted Liam’s chin up, kissing him gently. 

“As much as I’d love to see you drive Garrett over the edge, I think it’s high time we move things along,” Sean murmured lovingly to Liam, caressing his cheek. Liam nodded eagerly and Sean smirked, kissing him one more time.

They both turned back towards him, eyes roving his body hungrily. Sean pushed one of his legs up and Liam held it there for him while he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He placed it down on the bed, wriggling down so that his face hovered in his favourite position. Garrett bit back a whine as he felt Sean blow air against his hole, feeling it clench against the sensation. His body was a live wire, and Sean didn't even need to touch him to make him writhe.

Sean wasted no more time, diving in to lick around his rim, tongue wriggling inside. It swirled and thrust, teasing him open, loosening him up. The wendigo pulled away to lash his teeth into one of Garrett's thighs, making him loosen his hold on his own lip to cry out, hips bucking. He could only moan and writhe as Sean ate him out, those moans growing in volume as Liam leaned down to suckle at the head of his cock, lapping at the precome steadily leaking from the tip.

They were ruining him, and there was nothing he could do to stop them, nothing he wanted to do to stop them. He was in ecstasy.

"Please, please," he sobbed, breath leaving his body in harsh pants, the muscles in his body going taut as he fought against Sean's hold to rise off the bed, legs falling open wider, giving both boys more room.

Sean sucked one of his balls into his mouth, a slicked finger rubbing at his entrance and sinking in. Garrett hadn't even noticed him opening the bottle. But that wasn't surprising. The world was falling away, every bit of Garrett's foggy mind focussed on the hands and mouths working him higher and higher.

Liam pulled away, and Garrett forced his eyes open to look at him, shuddering as he met golden eyes. Predator eyes. The hands that held him down now ended in sharp claws, claws that he could feel digging into his skin.

But there was no fear, only the delicious anticipation of being fucked.

"He's almost ready for you puppy," Sean said, sliding three fingers in and out of Garrett's ass, curling them towards his prostate and brushing over it. He jolted, and Sean smirked. "See how responsive he is?"

"Yes," Liam said roughly, wetting his lips with his tongue. "Can I fuck him now?"

Garrett groaned, arching up again. "Please," he begged. He was so close, but Sean's fingers weren't enough. He needed to be filled.

"Don't worry, pretty boy," Sean crooned, looking up at him with wicked eyes. "You'll get exactly what you need."

***

Through his wolf senses, Garrett seemed different. Maybe it was because he could clearly hear the hitches in his breath every time Sean plunged his fingers inside him, and the way his heart raced furiously in his chest. Maybe it was because he could clearly scent his desperation and smell the increasingly bittersweet scent of his imminent release. Or maybe it was because he could see the tremors running through his body, and the way his fingers curled into the sheets above his head. Liam wanted him, more than he’d known it was possible to want someone. It was like his wolf was in complete agreeance, just as eager to watch Garrett fall apart as he was.

Liam glanced at Sean, who was studying him with a knowing smile. “It wants him too, doesn’t it?”

He nodded, surprised that Sean knew that.

“I can smell it,” Sean said, tilting his head slightly as he looked into Liam’s eyes, studying his face. “That’s how you achieve control. You don’t fight against the monster inside you. You have to embrace it, become one with it.”

“Is that what you did?” Liam asked tentatively.

Sean smiled, showing off the sharp rows of teeth that filled his mouth. Liam shivered.

“That’s exactly what I did,” he said. Liam could taste his amusement as he leaned in, holding his gaze. Hypnotised, Liam couldn’t move. Sean hummed his satisfaction as he caught Liam’s lower lip with his teeth, gently pressing into it and drawing blood. Liam whimpered, trying to get closer as the pleasure flooded his system, kissing Sean hard. He didn’t know what it was about Sean, but every bite made him want the next, and the next. He kissed him hungrily, his wolf growling its approval as he held Sean against his chest, swiping his tongue into his mouth and snagging it over the rows of fangs.

Sean pulled back, holding his head still in his hands, running his tongue tenderly over Liam’s, lapping at the blood that covered his lips. His cock ached, so hard now that it almost hurt.

“He’s ready for you, puppy,” Sean murmured against his lips. “Why don’t you show Garrett how much you want him?”

Liam licked over the raised welt on his bottom lip, turning to look back down at Garrett, who looked up at him with a plaintive expression. He nodded, sliding a hand down Garrett’s legs, his claws leaving light red marks on his pale skin. He pushed his legs apart, making room for himself between them and settling into position.

He waited there, flicking his eyes down Garrett’s body and then back up, waiting.

Behind him, Sean ran a hand down his spine. “Liam?”

“You okay?” Garrett murmured. His eyes were a brilliant blue, the lust in them making them shine a little darker than normal. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, closing the remaining distance between them to press a soft kiss to Garrett’s lips.

He knew that Sean wanted him to take Garrett, to fuck him hard and fast and ruin him. But Liam wanted to savour, wanted to feel and experience every sensation as he slowly pressed into Garrett’s body.

So he kissed him, coaxing his mouth open so that he could taste the sweet sighs that spilled from his lips as he positioned his cock at Garrett’s entrance. He rubbed against him, smirking against Garrett’s lips as he gasped, hips rising off the mattress with a breathy whimper. It was intoxicating, how much Garrett wanted him.

“Say you want it,” Liam said, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Say you want me.”

“Of course I want you,” Garrett said hoarsely. “So much.”

Liam looked into his eyes, using his senses to test Garrett’s words. There was no sign that he was lying. He really did want this. “Good,” he said, kissing Garrett again.

He moved back, helping Garrett to roll onto his belly, pulling up his hips. 

He slid inside of him, eyes falling closed as the tight vice of Garrett’s body pulled him in, gripping his cock and holding it there. Liam leaned his forehead against Garrett’s back, holding his breath as he tried to make sense of the rush of emotions that just filled him, overwhelmed by the depth of them.

Behind him, Sean hummed, leaning over him to sniff at his neck, tongue darting out to lap against his skin.

“Sweet,” he hissed. He grabbed Liam by the shoulders, pulling him up and back against his chest, arms like iron bars holding him still. He breathed in Liam’s scent and Liam shuddered, head lolling back, cock still buried inside of Garrett. 

“Gods,” he whispered.

Tremors ran up and down his body, and he groaned as Garrett clenched around him, rocking back as he forced Liam deeper. Garrett moaned as well, pushing himself up onto his arms and retreating slightly, before pushing back down.

Liam cried out. It was too much. He gripped Garrett’s hips, holding him with bruising force, trying to catch his breath.

Sean grabbed his hands and pulled them away, locking them behind his back. His teeth moved up Liam’s throat, and Liam could feel his smile against his thundering pulse.

“Move,” Sean demanded.

With a whimper, he did as he was told, pulling most of the way out and rubbing against Sean’s hard cock before ramming back inside Garrett, making the blonde groan his name. He cursed. Fuck, nothing had ever felt as good as this.

On the next thrust, Sean bit him again, and Liam writhed, fucking into Garrett with a wild desperation, barely even noticing when Garrett went rigid and painted the mattress below him with his come. He fucked him right through it, gritting his teeth as Garrett became vice tight. Sean licked over his neck and sighed into his ear, nuzzling into his neck, blood drunk. Liam turned towards him, giving him a helpless look, rolling his hips into Garrett and trying to chase an orgasm that still felt too far away.

Sean smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “Sweet little puppy,” he murmured against his lips. Underneath him, Garrett whimpered, and Liam stilled, shivering. “What do you need?”

“I need to come,” he said desperately. His blood was boiling in his body, making him feel light-headed and feverishly hot. He needed to move, to take, to claim.

Sean tutted at him. “Where’s the rush?” He crooned. “We've got all night. And besides, you’re fucking Garrett right now. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

He nodded, and Sean smoothed a hand down Liam’s body, rubbing against the base of his cock, finger slipping inside Garrett’s body. 

“And he loves it, don’t you baby boy? You love how Liam’s cock fills you up, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Garrett moaned. His legs were widening, arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up. 

“Hold him down,” Sean whispered into his ear. “He likes that. One hand on the back of his neck, and then fuck him slow.”

“But-”

“Do it,” Sean ordered him, hand flying up to grab his chin, holding him still. “Be a good puppy and do as I say. Only good boys get rewards.”

This stirred something in his chest, his eyes darkening. “And what do bad boys get?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Sean’s grin was dangerous. “You don’t want to find out,” he promised.

Part of him did. Part of him wanted to know what Sean was capable of. But the other, much louder part of him, really wanted to get off at some point tonight.

Besides, Sean was right. He wanted to savour Garrett. He’d forgotten that as soon as he’d entered him, driven wild but how incredible it felt. Now, he could take his time.

Sean released him, moving away and to the side of the bed, sprawling out so that he could watch. Liam could feel his eyes on him as he smoothed a hand down Garrett’s back, applying pressure at the base of his neck and pushing him down. Garrett whimpered but didn’t fight against his hold, turning his head as Liam held him in place. 

Liam readjusted his position, pushing himself up slightly so that he could start to slowly move in and out of Garrett’s body. Slow, like this, he could feel every tremor, hear every hitched breath, smell how affected Garrett was. It was breathtaking, and Liam groaned his name, sliding home inside him, his eyes rolling back as Garrett clamped down around him, making it harder for him to pull out.

“Gods, you feel so good,” Liam whispered. “So fucking tight. So hot.”

Garrett could only give a whimper in response. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He could only feel, and Liam nuzzled into his neck, taking a deep breath of his emotions.

Sean ran a hand lazily through Garrett’s hair, drawing his attention. 

“How does it feel, baby boy?”

Garrett tried to open his mouth to answer, but Liam didn’t let him, smirking as he pulled out slowly and then thrust in hard, making him gasp.

“Answer me,” Sean crooned, moving closer. His eyes twinkled as they glanced up at Liam and then back at Garrett.

Liam liked this game.

Garrett tried again. Again, Liam altered his pace, fucking into him hard and fast for a few seconds, relishing the delirious moan that Garrett let out.

Sean tutted at him. “It’s not like you to ignore me like this, Garrett.”

He tried, he really did. But he couldn’t get out anything other than whines and moans as Liam alternated between teasing him with soft, slow strokes and snapping his hips into him as fast as he could.

He finally relented, leaning back and pulling Garrett with him, rutting up into his body while Sean slotted neatly at his front, framing Garrett’s face with his hands.

“It’s good,” Garrett panted, chest heaving. “Oh fuck, it’s so good.”

“Yeah?” Sean asked, rubbing his cheeks.

Garrett nodded and Sean kissed him. Liam watched with lidded eyes. They were beautiful together; both fair with those bewitching blue eyes. And the way they kissed was so sensual, so passionate.

He wanted more.

Sean kissed down Garrett’s jaw and neck, sucking over the mark that sat high on his neck. Garrett whimpered, clenching hard around Liam’s cock. Liam smelled the blood and felt his own mouth water, his animal instincts sharpening.

The slow glide of his hips became harder snaps as his desire grew. 

Liam snarled as he fucked into Garrett faster and faster, digging his claws not into Garrett’s hips but Sean’s, holding him in tight against the other boy’s body. Garrett, sandwiched between him and a determined wendigo could do nothing but moan and beg and whine their names, getting louder as he neared the edge of another orgasm.

Sean smirked as he pulled away from Garrett's neck, licking his lips clean. He rutted against Garrett, their cocks rubbing together, the glide making Garrett's breath hitch again. The human went rigid, ass tightening and holding Liam's cock still as his release had him moaning loudly, eventually going limp in their holds.

Liam cradled Garrett against his chest, nuzzling into his neck, looking up at Sean as his lips brushed over his mark. Sean's eyes darkened, watching as he traced his tongue over it, feeling the hard ridges of the healed flesh against his tongue. "Fuck," Sean whispered, his breath shuddering from him.

He moved to the other side of Garrett's neck, licking over the unmarked skin, looking at Sean again as a thought popped into his head.

"If  _ I _ bite him, can you heal it?" He asked.

"Yes," Sean said confidently with a wicked smirk. Garrett whimpered, baring his neck. Liam's eyes flared gold as he nosed along the column of his throat, the sweet scent of Garrett's desire making his head fog over. He wanted this, they all did.

"Garrett?" He asked, his voice rough. "Say it."

"Bite me," Garrett said breathlessly. "Fuck, please."

Sean chuckled. "Looks like someone's developed a kink."

Garrett shot him a half-hearted glare. "And who's fault is that?"

The wendigo laughed, leaning down to kiss him. "I wasn't complaining," he murmured against his lips. "It's so hot. I love seeing you all marked up."

"I know you do," Garrett said with a huff. "You possessive jerk. Do you know how hard it is to hide a bite that high up on my neck?"

Liam frowned. He'd been eyeing off Garrett's neck, mouth salivating at the thought of holding it between his fangs, but he could understand his point.

He drew Garrett's attention, turning his head towards him. "It doesn't have to be your neck," he said. "I can bite somewhere else."

Garrett frowned, twisting around more to search his face. "No, it's okay," he said. "I don't mind."

"But-"

"I know," Garrett interrupted him. His fingers came up, trailing over Sean's bites on his neck. "As much as I hate it, I don't know, it feels right too."

Sean grabbed the human and pulled him against his chest, nuzzling into his neck. "It's because everyone knows who you belong to," he said. "You're mine. You like being mine."

Garrett bit down on his lip. "Yeah," he admitted. Sean hid his pleased looked in Garrett's neck, but Liam could still smell it. He was getting better at picking up on their emotions now. It was easier to sort through them, put a name to them. Garrett smelled wistful as he looked up at Liam.

"And me?" Liam asked. "Do you want to be mine as well, Garrett?"

Garrett nodded, almost shy, and Liam lunged for him, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. The human clung to him, kissing him back, pulling away to bare his throat again. Instinct had Liam meeting Sean’s eyes, silently asking permission. Garrett was his first. Sex was one thing. This was something else entirely.

***

Sean held Liam’s gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes back down to Garrett’s neck. The pale, unmarked skin of his neck didn’t make his fangs itch like the left side did. Nothing in him felt threatened by Liam’s presence in their bedroom. It was the opposite; it felt like he belonged there.

Garrett looked up at him, chewing on his lip. His anxiety was starting to spike, and Sean caressed his cheek, giving him a gentle smile. “If you choose him, if this is what you want, then I’m fine with it too.”

His boyfriend smiled at him, looking relieved. “Good,” he whispered. He nestled into Sean’s chest, offering his throat to Liam for the third time.

“You’re sure?” Liam asked them.

“Positive,” Sean winked.

He looked down Liam’s body, letting his eyes lazily trail over the dark hair that covered his chest and stomach. His skin was more tanned than either of theirs, and he was more muscular as well. Probably because he played sports, and had been recently turned. He had a beautiful body, and a lovely dick as well. It was leaking readily, the tip a bright red. He hadn’t come inside Garrett, but something told him it wouldn’t take much.

He lay back on the bed, holding Garrett against his chest and pulling up his legs, baring his hole to Liam’s gaze. Liam immediately slotted in between Garrett’s legs, clawed nails running up and down his thighs, eyes greedily drinking him in.

“You’ll have to go slow,” Sean murmured. “He’s sensitive now.”

To illustrate his point, he reached around Garrett’s body and brushed the tip of his finger over the head of Garret’s cock, making him jerk in his hold.

Liam nodded, slicking up his cock with more lube. Not that he probably needed it with how wet his tip was.

He sunk back inside Garrett, and Garrett shuddered, giving a weak moan. Sean wrapped his hand around his cock, gently rubbing his thumb up and down his length, nuzzling into his neck.

“Do you have one more in you, pretty boy?” Sean asked.

Garrett whimpered. Every touch had him gasping, every slow thrust of Liam’s cock making his whole body jolt. “I don’t know,” he said breathlessly. “Fuck, it’s so much.”

Sean hummed in sympathy, smirking up at Liam, who was shaking with need, eyes gold and fixed steadily on Garrett’s neck.

“It feels good though, doesn’t it?” He murmured. Garrett smelled like the sweetest dessert right now, and he breathed him in, his own desire growing.

“I’m close,” Liam whined, thrusts becoming just a little faster. Garrett cried out, and Sean held him tight, spreading his legs a little wider, helping Liam go deeper. “Oh god,” the werewolf groaned.

Garrett’s cock was twitching in his hold. He was on the brink as well, ready to fall.

“Do it now,” Sean told Liam. “He’s ready.”

With a snarl, Liam snapped his hips and lunged down to bite Garrett’s neck. Garrett went rigid, wailing as he came, hands scrabbling for purchase on Liam’s back. Sean watched with fascination and hunger as blood ran in tendrils from where Liam’s fangs had pierced the skin, dribbling out as Liam’s hips pistoned in and out of Garrett’s body. When he came, he growled again, releasing Garrett’s neck and collapsing against his chest as his cock filled him up. He lay there, panting for breath.

Garrett slumped against him, shivering. Sean soothed him, murmuring in his ear and brushing his hair back.

“You did so well,” he whispered. “You’re perfect.”

He reached out to Liam, nudging at his shoulder and the wolf groaned, rolling to the side. Garrett gave another whimper as Liam’s cock slid from his body, and Sean turned him, holding him tight against his chest, gently lapping at the wound at his neck to close it. Garrett sighed happily, nuzzling into him.

“Better?” He asked, licking his lips and smoothing a hand up and down his back. 

Garrett gave a sleepy acknowledgement. He was always so cute when he was like this, like a sleepy little kitten. 

Sadly, that did nothing for the raging hard on Sean still possessed.

He sat up, placing his grumbling kitten to the side. Liam opened an eye to watch him, cock shining against his stomach, still hard.

Thank god for werewolf stamina. Sean wanted to fuck and be fucked. He was furiously horny.

“Come here,” he demanded.

Liam scrambled to obey, just as hungry as he was, and their mouths met with a class of teeth and tongues, nipping and licking, trying to pin the other down and take control. With Liam’s sharp fangs and superior strength, it was the dangerous side of exciting, and it wasn’t long until the wolf had him pinned, hands above his head, body lying between his legs, fangs at his neck, pressing just hard enough to make Sean pause.

“Fuck,” he whispered, excitement racing through his veins, making his eyes bleed white. 

“That’s the idea,” Liam grinned, rutting against him, his cock seeking out Sean’s hole. Sean arched up, fighting against Liam’s hold, trying to twist away, his grin matching Liam’s, just as wild.

Liam slammed him down harder. Teeth breaking the skin and drawing blood at the same time as his cock slid home in one quick, hard thrust.

Sean groaned, clutching him close, wrapping around him, all thoughts of fighting gone. Instead, he rose and fell with the thrust of Liam’s hips, begging in his ear to be fucked harder, faster. His claws raked lines down Liam’s back as he complied, driving in to him raw strength and speed.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuuuck,” Sean moaned, quickly becoming overwhelmbed by sensation. Garrett had never fucked like this before. Thinking of the human, he turned his head to the side, panting for breath as he sought out his boyfriend’s eyes.

They were lidded, roaming up and down their bodies, slowly moving up until they met his gaze.

“You should see yourself right now,” Garrett said hoarsely.

He couldn’t respond, could only whimper, reaching one hand out to Garrett. He took it, intertwining their fingers together, giving him a smirk.

“Do you have any idea how good it feels to see you getting fucked like you deserve? The way you fuck me?” Garrett whispered. “You look so desperate right now. So needy.”

He felt it. The way Liam was working him over was making his whole body sing. Every nerve ending was firing off at once, his body going rigid as Liam fucked him. 

Liam withdrew his fangs, licking over the wound and nipping at his ear. “You’re close,” he said, his voice deep and raspy. “I can smell it, wendigo.”

He loved fucking Garrett, but this was something different, something far more primal.

The wolf snarled, grasping his chin and turning his head, their teeth clashing as he claimed Sean’s lips with a bloody kiss. He pulled away and Sean whined, seeking out his mouth again, opening his eyes to stare up at Liam.

Liam smirked, pushing himself up, the hand that had been grasping his chin moving slightly lower to close around his neck instead, the same way he’d done to Garrett. He squeezed, and Sean gasped, writhing underneath him as the wolf stole his air, his fingers an iron band around his neck.

“Look at you,” Liam said, eyes burning gold, staring down at him with a wild fascination. His other hand curled around Sean’s cock, slowly jacking it, robbing him of all thought but the desperate need to come.

His head swam as his body fought for oxygen, but despite that his hips rutted up as he fucked into Liam’s hand, chasing what was going to be the most devastating orgasm of his life to date.

“You want to come, wendigo?” Liam asked, baring his fangs in a wicked grin.

He could only manage a hoarse, “please,” and then he was being flipped over, shoved face down into the mattress as the wolf fucked into him with brutal force, every slam making his knees shake, his cock dipping lower and lower until he was grinding against the blanket underneath him, his breath leaving his body in harsh wheezes. With Liam plastered against his back, he couldn’t move a muscle, could only try and hold on, his claws shredding the blanket as he curled his fists into it.

Sean could only moan as the change in angle brought Liam’s cock against his prostate again and again, taking him from a smouldering fire into a blazing inferno, his orgasm building and building, reaching heights he’d never even imagined was possible. The musk of the wolf blanketed him as surely as his body did, and he wanted nothing more than to drink from that fountain, to taste his release on his tongue.

Liam grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back, the other hand digging into his waist as he pulled the wendigo onto his cock. Sean gasped as Liam ground into him in slow, deliberate strokes, making him feel every inch of his cock buried inside him. 

Behind him, the wolf chuckled, and Sean shivered at the sound. The hand in his hair wrenched to the side, and then Liam was back at his neck, teeth sinking in at the same time as he thrust all the way inside. Sean went rigid, clenching down on his cock as he finally crested the peak, his whole body shaking with each pulse of come that erupted from his cock, soaking into the bed beneath him. He gave a garbled moan of Liam’s name, the delicious mix of pain and pleasure stealing anything else.

He shivered through the aftershocks as Liam slipped out of his body, falling against the mattress, completely boneless.

The bed dipped as Liam moved up, manhandling him until he was on his back, Liam’s thighs on either side of his head.

“Open up, and put away those fangs,” Liam instructed, hand returning to his hair.

Sean did so, opening his mouth obediently and sliding his fangs away. Liam gripped his cock, pumping it a few times, tapping it on his tongue. Looked like he was going to get his wish after all.

He couldn’t do anything other than breath through his nose as Liam thrust into his mouth, starting off shallow and then getting harder and faster. It was hot, but his cock was too spent to do more than give a half-hearted twitch. Above him, Liam groaned, hips pistoning in and out, going in further and further as the lax muscles of Sean’s throat let him slip deeper. 

He fucked him in earnest, and Sean moaned around his cock, staring up Liam’s body and watching the grimace of pleasure on his face as he chased his orgasm. He was completely fascinated. Was this the same boy who had been putting on a brave face in his basement earlier?

He could feel his eyes welling with tears as Liam’s thrusts became erratic, his thighs twitching on either side of Sean’s head. The salty taste of his precome flooded Sean’s mouth and he sucked at it eagerly, making the wolf groan his name.

Only a few thrusts later, Liam thrust in deep with a long groan, the bitter release making Sean choke as he struggled to swallow it all down.

Liam pulled out, painting his face with the rest, hitting his lips, his chin, his cheek, his neck, covering him.

Sean panted for breath as Liam collapsed sideways, landing on his ass and giving a disbelieving laugh.

“Fuck, I’ve never come that hard in my life,” he said, shaking his head with a wry grin.

“Tell me about it,” Sean said, his voice coming out rough. He coughed, rolling onto his side as he spat out the rest of Liam’s release, trying to focus instead on breathing. 

He was so sore, but fuck if it hadn’t been worth it.

Behind him, Garrett slid closer, wrapping around his back and nuzzling into his neck.

“You two are ridiculous,” he murmured. “Absolutely fucking ridiculous.”

Sean laughed, relaxing against him. He was exhausted, but he felt sticky and gross and the whole room reeked of sex. The primal part of him wanted to bask in it. The human in him could feel come drying on his skin and wasn’t impressed.

“I’m sticky,” he complained.

Liam smirked at him, reaching down to run a hand over his cheek. “I did make a mess of you,” he agreed. The glint in his eyes told him that he wasn’t exactly sorry about it.

The puppy was back, his blue eyes twinkling as he reached down and pulled Sean away from a protesting Garrett. “Shower time,” he said.

His mind instantly went to earlier that night, kneeling in front of Liam as he slowly cleaned him. His cock gave another heroic twitch. Liam’s nostrils flared, his gaze dropping.

“You’re insatiable,” he said with an amused huff of laughter.

“Just you wait,” Garrett muttered from the bed, already curling around a pillow. “You don’t have the faintest idea.”

Sean hid his grin in Liam’s neck as the wolf carried him into the bathroom. He ran his tongue over his fangs. No, the wolf had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
